The Nightmare
by Lucian Jay Raidijiu
Summary: A Naruto themed story. It feats Orginal Naruto character's, Some I made and some a fellow fen-fiction witer made. I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare Begins: The Birth Of The Phoenix: The story of Lucian Raidijiu Uchiha (The Naruto OC Story)By Lucian Raidijiu 10/31/09 – 11/17/09

During a time when wars were being fought a Man named Madara Uchiha met a woman and in the end thus gave birth to a boy named Lucian Raidijiu Uchiha but Madara never expected that his offspring would have been born with Sharingan as a babe. This angered Madara as He was the oldest of the Uchiha clan and the strongest next to Itachi to no end so on Lucian's 6th birthday he murdered Lucian's mother and took Lucian to a hidden gate to hell that lied deep in the desert of black sands known as the Onyx sands. "Stop your crying boy" Madara said to Lucian as he pulled Lucian's arm into the cave.

Lucian who was never trained in fighting or anything could do nothing to stop his father, "Why are you doing this Father what have I done?"

"I Said shut up Boy I don't have a son you are a demon and demon's belong in hell." Was all Madara said.

As Madara pulled Lucian deeper in the cave he thought to himself "How did this boy have Sharingan when he was born?"

Lucian's eyes were black and red but there was something weird the Iris was in the shape of an upside down pentagram. And it was this that made Madara afraid of Lucian even as weak as the child was.

Once they got to the gateway to hell Madara pulled his kunai, "Come here boy." Madara said and grabbed Lucian's arm and pulled the boy close to him and put his dagger down on the boy's face over his right eye and slashed down. After he did this he spun around and tossed Lucian into the gateway

Lucian screaming in pain grabbed a hold of a hard plant root to stop himself from being sucked into the portal. Madara walked over and pulled his black Kunai and stabbed it into Lucian's hand and kicked the boy in the face sending him into the portal. Madara laughed. He walked out of the cave and never looked back.

In hell Lucian landed on a small rock floating in a river of lava. He looked around holding his face as blood spilled down from his right eye. "Hello is there any one here" all he got was laughs from things he couldn't see. "I'm alone now mother is dead, father hates me what did I do to deserve this." Lucian got up slowly and noticed the lava around him he still had the plant root in his hand and the kunai was still in his hand he pulled it out slowly and put in it his belt and used the plant root to try and bring himself closer to the main land but the root melted and burned his hand. He cried in pain. He sat down and hoped maybe this rock would float close enough he could jump from it. He waited 6 days and it never moved and then the land moved with a rage and he tried to stay on the rock but it was no use he fall into the lava. He moved his hands and couldn't so he just stopped moving and let the lava take his life but he noticed something he was standing on top of the lava and he could see and hear the voice and where they were coming from like he was next to them he jumped and landed on the ground away from the lava and the voices in his head wouldn't stop, "So the boy has Sharingan. So he's one of the Uchiha clan how did he end up here he's still alive that's impossible this has never happened before."

Lucian cried in anger "STOP the voices are too much STOP" and he passed out

The demons walked from behind the shadows "how did he hear us Gemlick?" the thin demon asked

Gemlick looked "I don't know Gama." Gemlick walked over to the boy and picked him up and carried him to their house

Lucian woke up in a bed and looked around him "Whom are you and what do you want" He pulled the Kunai on his belt in the blink of an eye

Gama who was tending to Lucian's wounds said "easy boy we saved you and brought you to our home and are tending to your wounds please put your kunai down and let me heal you. My name is Gama and the thin one is Gemlick"

Lucian looked and passed out

"Gama is he ok, I mean he's in hell and he's still living?" Gemlick asked

Gama tended to Lucian's face and removed the bandage from his face "Oh my" She said

Gemlick got up and walked over "What is it"

"His right eye look he was cut with the very Weapon he has and his eye Oh my… who could do this to a child?" Gama said

"Look at his hand he was stabbed in his hand and from the smell he was in the cave in Onyx sands and brought to the gateway to hell and thrown in" Gemlick said

Lucian woke up again 30 days later he slowly got up and looked around and felt on his face a bandage and on his hand his head was spinning and in pain "Where am I" he asked

Gama came over "oh my your awake… Uhm this is hard to explain you were thrown into a gateway between living and dead you're in hell child and you not dead."

Lucian looked around and looked down and cried, "What did I do to deserve this."

Gemlick came over to help Lucian but Gama stopped him with a hand and she walked over and hugged Lucian "There, there child its ok. Please tell us what happened maybe we can help you get home"

Lucian explained everything that happened to him in between sobs.

After they talked Gama explained there was an exit to leave hell "but in order to go through it you had to have be a Jinchuriki to the Black Fire Phoenix but the beast has never accepted anyone. So you can try or stay here it's up you Child."

Lucian made his mind up I'll see the beast. Lucian said

Gama took Lucian to the Phoenix Chambers where the Phoenix rested in black lava. She left him there

"What do you want boy who is not dead?" The phoenix said in Lucian's head

Lucian said in his mind back "I want to go back to the land of the living please help me"

The phoenix moved and looked at him and said aloud "You must choose one of 3 things. 1 when you get there do want revenge on your Father Madara? 2 live out your days in what little peace you might find or 3 take up your place and become what you must and learn the ways of Ninja?

Lucian thought about for a second "I want to learn the ways of the ninja, then get my revenge and then live my life if that's possible I believe the answer is your looking for." Lucian said

The phoenix smiled "ok close your eye Lucian Uchiha and let me enter your body" the phoenix rose up and waited for Lucian to close his eye

Lucian looked and closed his eye and let his breath out and waited for the Phoenix to do what it need to do"

The phoenix rose up higher and flew straight into Lucian's chest

Lucian was thrown back into the wall by the force and cried out as his body blazed in black fire. But he noticed it didn't burn at all. He laughed loudly "So Fire is my power now?"

The phoenix spoke in his mind "yes Lucian black fire is a rare form of fire it's the highest level of Fire jutsu now hold your kunai out Lucian and allow me to give you a better weapon for your revenge"

Lucian pulled the Kunai his father used to wound him and held it out

The black fire blazed from his hand onto the kunai and it grew out into a thick, sharp blade. Black as night but burning with fire that was so dark you couldn't see it unless you had Sharingan. "Wow so this is for me?" Lucian asked in his mind

The Phoenix replied, "Yes it's called a Katana. Now Lucian Uchiha see the rocks in front of you burn them and your way out is through there you'll be in the Onyx Sands since you wield fire the sands will not brother you at all you must go find a village of sand and seek out a man named Garra as you see when you step out of the portal your time will show on you, you may think your still 6 years old but you aren't when you leave, time in the land of the living has passed your age is 16 you have 5 years to train Lucian we shall not speak mind to mind till you become what you are meant to become I wish you well use your new powers well"

Lucian grinned and walked out and turned and yelled thank you Gama for everything. And ran out of the portal

As Lucian stepped onto the black sand he saw around him dead bodies everywhere "what is this what happened here"

Out of nowhere Lucian was kicked to the ground

A young man no more then sixteen was standing in front of him "Who are you?"

Lucian slowly got up and turned to face the boy "My name is Lucian Uchih... Raidijiu who are you?"

The boy in front of him stared with his black and crimson eyes "Dakara Uchiha. You started to say your last name was Uchiha who was your father?"

Lucian frowned "Madara Uchiha was my father till he threw me in hell and now I have the power and means to get my revenge on Madara who killed my mother before my eyes… back when I had sight in my right eye. So Dakara who was your father?"

Dakara looked away "Sasuke Uchiha He is the little brother of Itachi Uchiha"

Lucian looked puzzled "Itachi I've heard of him but never heard of Sasuke before. Sorry I just returned from hell so I don't much save my name, father, mother, and my past." Lucian frowned

Dakara "Are you looking for someone?"

Lucian Looked at Dakara "Yes a man named Garra in Sand Village Do you know where I can find him or better yet how to get there?"

Dakara looked "Yes I know Garra He is in Sunagakure I'll lead you to him" in the blink of an eye Dakara pulled out a Kunai and moved to attack Lucian

Lucian moved his head in time to miss Dakara's attack but Lucian knew Dakara was someone that He'd never beat in his lifetime he pulled the katana out and blocked Dakara's Kunai and dashed around behind Dakara only to find Dakara waiting for him "So you seem skilled with your Sharingan Dakara"

Dakara laughed "more then you know Lucian. And what about you why do you hold back, use your Sharingan?"

Lucian looked away I will not use Sharingan ever I saw Madara kill my mother with it I don't want to become that I don't want to be him"

Dakara knew the feeling "Lucian having Sharingan doesn't mean you become your father I may not know who Madara is but I sense your fear of him"

Lucian didn't want to hear words of joy "Stop it encouragement is for children I'm not a child" Lucian swung his Katana down and met Dakara's Kunai

The two Uchiha's looked at each other while holding their stance and blades against each other their swords sending sparks shooting in many directions

Dakara smiled "Not bad Lucian for some one with no real training to fall into stance like this is amazing"

Lucian smiled "Your very strong Dakara I hope someday I might be like you". But Lucian dropped his guard when he saw behind Dakara, Madara standing smiling. Lucian cried out when Dakara's kunai slashed his cheek. Dakara looked puzzled "Why did you stop Lucian?" Dakara frowned and saw the cut his kunai left would scar on Lucian's face.

Lucian cried and the voices in his head started "Not again please no Madara STOP this please."

Madara stepped out of Lucian's Shadow and grabbed Lucian and said "Never child you will always be haunted by me till the day you die know this you are my son yes but you were born with more power that's untapped and I want it, know this Lucian my son I will always hunt you and should you tap into your true powers know that you may think you won't be come me but you will my son your of my blood."

Dakara looked puzzled watching Lucian lifted in the sky he used his Sharingan and saw nothing.

Lucian fall down the voices stopped in his head and he grabbed his Katana and slashed the air where Madara had been and fall down

Dakara looked down "are you ok?"

Lucian roared "No leave me alone stay away from me your him aren't you. Leave me alone Madara I'll get revenge on you I swear I will!" Lucian passed out from fear

Dakara figured it out Madara must have did something to Lucian other wise Lucian wouldn't have dropped his guard like that. With his Sharingan he felt Lucian's fear was stronger then anything what ever happened to him was enough to scare him and make him pass out from fear. Dakara walked over and picked Lucian up and carried him on his back to Sunagakure when he walked in the towns gates people everywhere stared with looks of nervousness He walked to Garra's house. He kicked open the door "Garra sorry to come in like that I need help" He set Lucian down on the floor "His name is Lucian Raidijiu Uchiha He's Madara Uchiha's Son.

Garra looked shocked "Two Uchiha's in my village what happened? Dakara?" Garra asked

Dakara explained how he met Lucian and their short fight and what how Lucian freaked and passed out.

Garra frowned "So Madara killed the boy's mother in front of him and sent his own child to hell I thought that was just a rumor"

Dakara asked "what do you mean rumor?"

"16 Years ago Madara had sex a woman and we don't know who she is but they had a child Madara left the child with her and walked away but the child was born with Sharingan as a babe the eyes had 2 stars and Madara was jealous and mad so on the boy's 6th birthday he returned and burned down the Wind village in the north and killed the woman and kidnapped the child We heard that he took the child but no one knew what happened to him as when he was born all the Hokage came to the village to see the child and found he had a good soul and heart and how Madara who is evil beyond the word of evil could have fathered a child like Lucian was puzzling. "But Dakara this man you brought to my village is Madara's child Lucian Raidijiu Uchiha."

Dakara looked at Lucian "if he was in hell when he was 6 that means 10 years passed in such a short time for him in hell and aged his body to a point where it now ages slowly so by the time he's 50 he'll look like he was still in his 30's." Dakara frowned. "Garra he has natural power and he is a good fighter but something is holding him back he never once used Sharingan I think he is afraid of it and won't use it"

Garra walked over to Lucian and knelt down and open Lucian's eyes "Hmmm this is something I've not seen before Dakara look at his eyes."

Dakara knelt down and looked at Lucian's eyes "what the hell is that" he asked

Garra looked at Dakara "He as well is a Jinchuriki. And his 6 tailed Phoenix is rare not even Naurto has one quite like this"

Lucian woke 3 weeks later his hand went for his sword and didn't find it he started to feel the feeling of loneliness. He moved off the bed and fall to on the ground to his knees.

Dakara moved with a speed that was inhuman and stopped Lucian from falling "Easy Lucian, you've been out for 4 days." Dakara said

Lucian remembered the man before him and backed away "Stay away from me you have Sharingan" His fear returning

Dakara was mad now he punched Lucian in the jaw "Lucian I know what it is like to be scared of one's own powers I live it every day but stop pushing those trying to help you away, while you were out you burned 5 doctors with black fire what ever your fear is, your letting it win and control you if you do you will become no different then Madara & Sasuke" Dakara walked out leaving Lucian to ponder those words

Lucian closed his eye and grabbed his jaw and sat down "mother what do I do if I use Sharingan

Fathe… Madara said I'd be no different then him what if I kill someone I love with this power." Lucian cried

Dakara had lingered in the hallway and heard Lucian "so you fear losing someone you love… you and I are not that different Lucian." Dakara walked out of the inn/hospital and went to Garra.

Garra was sitting and reading a book "Come in Dakara. What did you find out?"

"He is afraid of himself and his power. Whatever Madara did to him has left him a broken shell that might have been Madara's plan to leave him like this" Dakara said

Garra frowned I'm not sure friend. Dakara I want you to watch him as best you can we need to help him over come this if what you say is true we might have another Sasuke on our hands or worse some one with power and when scared use's it the wrong way.

Dakara looked "I will try my best Garra, but understand with the mess going on in the Onyx Sands I'm not going to be able to watch him and fight off Sasuke" Dakara walked out

Garra frowned and looked back to his book and pulled the photo out. The photo showed a woman holding a baby boy standing next to Garra and Dakara's mother "Ah Megana I miss you, your child lived but you didn't make it. I'm sorry I failed you." Garra put the photo up as he heard a knock on his door, "yes come in"

Lucian opened the door slowly "uhm Mr. Garra Sir. I'd like to talk to you"

Garra waved him in and waved The Anbu Black Ops out "leave us alone please". "Come in and sit Lucian what's on your mind?"

Lucian walked slowly his legs still sore from being on the bed for 4 days. "I wanted to explain to you everything how I got here and what the phoenix of black fire said to me as he or she asked me to find you." Lucian sat on the pillow on the floor in front of a small table Garra was sitting in front of

Garra looked up and blinked "You were asked to find me? Please explain then I would like to hear your story"

Lucian explained everything that happened from the death of his mother Megana to Madara wounding him to his time in hell, When Lucian was done Lucian hung his head and sighed "I just don't think I have it in me to become what I know I should, After seeing Dakara I want more then anything to be like him the control I mean of my powers but when I feel the Sharingan I see Madara killing my mother in my head and then voices start saying things I don't know like killer of the clan, murderer, and then when I open my eye I see Madara in front if me. Garra what is this and what's happening to me what am I, am I evil, am I like Madara?"

Garra frowned and said "wait just a minute Lucian, damm you Dakara stop lurking out my door" Garra called up a sand storm and threw it at the door blasting the door into bits and knocking Dakara on his back

Lucian looked and saw Dakara wiping sand of his chest "Why are you following me Dakara" Lucian got up and ran past Dakara

Garra's face wasn't a happy one "Dakara he was opening up to me. Why did you have to snoop?"

Dakara looked at Garra "I wanted to make sure you were ok Garra I'll bring him back"

Garra walked over to Dakara and flicked his ear "No I'll do it myself you stay here and I mean it stay here Dakara" Garra walked after Lucian

Dakara sighed, "I'm not a dog, Stay gezz you say stay I look for Kibu"

Lucian ran through the city pushing people out of the way he ran till he reached an alley and slid down the wall of an building and put his face in his hands "He's following me cause I am evil. I wish I was never born" Lucian cried

Garra walked in the city and asked about Lucian and he soon heard the sobs of Lucian coming from the back of the alley Garra walked but stopped when he heard "I wish I was never born" Garra frowned and walked into the alley "Lucian don't run I'm alone and don't ever say that Your mother would be upset if she heard you say that"

Lucian looked shocked "what do mean, did you know my mother?" Lucian asked

Garra turned his head away "Yes I was in love with her, she was from my village and if Madara hadn't stole her away She'd still be here. Understand Lucian I met you once as a baby you were your mothers pride and joy every time she held you she was the happiest I ever saw her. So don't ever think that again" Garra walked slowly near Lucian hoping he wouldn't run again

Lucian turned away "I'm sorry Garra I made up my mind I'll stop running" Lucian got up "as of today Lucian Uchiha is dead, Lucian Raidijiu is all that remains I won't run, I won't cry no more."

Garra's mouth dropped "Lucian that's not what I meant"

Lucian looked at Garra "I know what you meant Garra this is my choice I'll train and learn the ways of Ninja here in Sunagakure The Sand Village. I won't stop till I become stronger then that sniffling boy I once was" Lucian walked past Garra and walked to the hospital

Garra stared after Lucian "Megana I tried, He's just like you stubborn to the end." Garra smiled briefly saw Dakara "He's ok Dakara. Tomorrow you & I will start his training."

Dakara shook his head "You sure he'll let me near him again?"

"Yes my friend He made his mind up His words Lucian Uchiha is dead Lucian Raidijiu is all that remains" Garra repeated and walked back to his house

Dakara wondered would Lucian be able to handle it last time he passed out from fear. "So you'll walk away from who you are Lucian I can understand that wish I could do that" Dakara walked in the opposite direction to his house where Temari & Shikamaru lived.

Lucian opened the door to the hospital the female inside greeted him "Mr. Uchiha we set up a room for you Dakara asked us to"

Lucian smiled "Please don't call me Mr. Uchiha, Lucian is just fine. What's your name?"

The girl smiled "Sakue, It's nice to meet you Lucian" she blushed

Lucian smiled "nice to meet you to Sakue, Uhm why does your voice sound familiar to me?

Sakue blushed and said "I stayed by your side while you were passed out and talked to you hoping you'd wake up. Uhm Lucian you have beautiful eyes." She said while blushing.

Lucian blushed to "uhm thanks but you'd find my singing better then my eyes as I have loss the sight in my right" he pulled the cloth he wore around his right eye

Sakue didn't freak out she looked and said "I don't care I still think it's beautiful. So you sing Lucian?" She asked "I love music it's the most wonderful thing in this world"

"Yes I love music when I was younger I would sing to my mom all the time, she loved it a lot she would have me sit next to her and sing her to sleep." Lucian said

Sakue said "Want to have lunch together I'm on break and would love your company Lucian if that's ok." Sakue asked

Lucian smiled "sure" and he walked over to the counter and held the bar door for her and took her hand in his and found it had a warmth that reminded him of a better time. They walked out of the Inn/hospital.

In town Dakara and his girlfriend Raika were walking in town and Dakara saw Lucian holding hands with Sakue and looked shocked "Dakara what's up" Raika said?

Dakara put his hand on Raika's head and turned it to face in the direction he was looking "Oh my god is that Sakue who is that she is with?" Raika asked

Dakara explained who Lucian was "He is one of my clan few we may be, He's seems nice, just a little shy and easily scared by me." Dakara said

Raika flashed and evil grin "oh no Raika what are you planning you only get that look when your up to something evil?" Dakara sounded worried

Raika grabbed Dakara's hand and ran in the direction of Sakue and Lucian "I want to say hi, that's all Dakara." She giggled

Dakara frowned "No your going to give Lucian a heart attack the poor guy has been through Hell literally. You aren't even hearing me are you" Dakara asked

Raika laughed "Nope" and pulled harder

Sakue walked by Lucian "this the center of town at night it's very pretty seeing the stars and hearing the waters flow you'd like Lucian if you like later tonight we could see it together if… you'd…" A Woman dragging a guy by his hand "HEY SAUKE" cut her off!

Lucian screamed and jumped back and pulled his sword "who are you exactly" Lucian said pointing the sword at the crazy lady

Dakara Sighed "Raika I told not to so if he wants to cut you I'm not going to stop him it's only fair you scared the shit of him." Dakara said while walking the building wall and leaned against it "Afternoon Lucian, Sakue" Dakara said.

Raika pulled her sword out "Dakara you can be so mean sometimes" she said looking at Lucian. "Hey I'm Raika I'm Dakara's girlfriend. Hey Sakue whatcha doing?"

Sakue blushed "sorta was showing Lucian around town trying to help him get used to Sunagakure which I could do quickly with out you scareing him off." Sakue said in a tone to let her friend know to back off

"Oh" Raika said "so you are on a date cool let's all spend the day together make a double."

Lucian put his sword back on his hip and asked "What's a date?"

Dakara knew that was going to happen "Ah Raika I'll explain it to him you go with Sakue and talk girl talk or something. Lucian come over here" Dakara said

Lucian followed "So what is a date?" he asked

Dakara grinned " A date is when a girl and guy or a girl and girl or a guy a guy go out and spend time with each other getting to know each other and if things go well maybe fall in love example me and Raika are on a date right now. You and Sakue are one right now. And a double date is when you and friends who are with someone go out and have a date together you with Sakue, me with Raika and we enjoy each others company." Dakara explained

Lucian blushed "Oh that… I thought she was just being nice… though I do like her company it's soothing and relaxing, You seem to have your hands full with Riaka"

Dakara frowned "Rai'ka" he said slowly

Lucian frowned "I'm sorry Dakara I have to get used to being 16 I wish I could have my past back to know how to do these things."

Dakara patted Lucian on the back "you will in time now lets get back to our ladies shall we?"

Lucian walked back and took Sakue aside for a minute "Uhm Sakue I would like to spend today with you and later if we have time." He blushed and smiled and glanced back to Dakara who was busy engaged in a kiss with Raika.

Sakue smiled and thought to herself thank you Dakara I owe you one bowl of my mother's ramen later "I'm glad thank you Lucian."

The 4 of them all walked around town the 3 of them showing Lucian how to blend in to Sunagakure and how to act like a Ninja of sand village.

Raika was mad at Dakara she had wanted the necklace that one of the street traders had and instead he got her a longer Kunai, "well it's for your protection Raika what are you going to do with a necklace whip it at a foe?" Dakara asked

Raika had heard enough and charged at Dakara and shoved him into the water "There how is that for protection Pool Boy" and she walked and looked at the trader's stuff

Lucian bent down and pulled Dakara up and asked as Dakara got the water of his ear "Is that how you act on a date?" Lucian held back a laugh and tried his best to look normal and couldn't and laughed

Dakara growled "That's it" Dakara walked behind Lucian and kicked him in.

Sakue and Raika looked on and laughed Raika said "uhm boys play nice with each other now."

Lucian grabbed the rock ledge and pulled him self up.

Dakara looked at the water and tilted his head as there was steam coming from the water now, "Uhm Lucian did you do that" Dakara asked

Lucian looked "huh what oh opps." He blushed and put his finger in the water and the steam stopped

Garra was watching from his window and smiled "Temari what can I do for you?"

Temari frowned "I don't like the fact you let an Uchiha in to town and not let me know he is Madara's son and your letting him walk around with my son no less, what happens if Lucian becomes like Itachi, Sasuke or Madara? And Dakara has to kill his new friend? Garra do you not ever think?" Temari yelled

Garra frowned "He's just fine Temari and Dakara is more then capable of handling himself as is Lucian." Now if you will excuse me Temari I would like to mediate.

Lucian said night to Dakara & Raika and walked back to the Inn with Sakue "So did you have fun with today with me I mean Sakue?" Lucian asked after spending today with her he was really liking her a lot.

Sakue smile and leaned up and kissed him "Yes very much, thank you for today Lucian this is the first time I have ever been in the company of another guy other then Garra, Dakara and his father." She blushed

Lucian said "well this my first time being around another girl other then my mother… oh I hope that didn't sound weird." He asked

Sakue smiled "Nope not at all can ask you about your past Lucian."

Lucian nodded and cover some of it up a little to spare her from his pain, "so in the end I age slowly and I missed out on 10 years of my life So on a lot of things it's all very new to me." Lucian said softly

Sakue smiled "Lucian could you maybe sing me a song? Like you used to do for your mother if that's ok I mean?" she asked hoping she wasn't going to scare him of

Lucian's face lit up "sure." He sat next to Sakue on the ledge of the water, and took a deep breathe and started a chorus of soft vocal's and picked it up a little and sung with ease more then he had before, Lucian noticed his voice more then he had earlier it was deep but soft and when singing it was a soft voice that held a lot of skill

Sakue rested her head against Lucian's chest and heard his heartbeat and cried as the song and his voice were the most beautiful thing

Temari walked out of her house and walked to the inn so she could meet Lucian and as she walked by she heard a man singing in a soft voice that was romantic but sad and she walked quietly to see who it was and saw her student Sakue crying happy tears and resting her head against a young black haired man no older then Dakara and then see saw the scar and the eyes "so this is Lucian Uchiha, who would have thought a Uchiha would have such skill with music."

She smiled at the song but lost the smile for now she would wait in Lucian's room to speak to him.

Sakue heard the chorus repeating and sung with him. With tears in her eyes she looked at Lucian and saw his face smiling and his eye's on her and he had removed the cloth from his head and it was on the ground and Lucian took his hand and wrapped it around her waist and whispered in her ear "this song is just for you and how you made me feel today Sakue."

On top of the stairs to Garra's house Garra listened to Lucian sing "Megana he has your gift he truly is your child." Garra walked inside his house and took the photo of Megana out and while still listening to Lucian he shed a tear 13 years and I have not cried once till today Megana. I promised you I would never shed a tear over you picking Madara instead of me and I won't shed another one" Garra said looking at the picture

Dakara was watching Lucian from a distance "Way to go kid, that's one way to a woman's heart sing to her, and tell her what you feel." Dakara smiled and looked at Raika and kissed her.

Riaka smiled and looked once more at Sakue and Lucian and said softly "They make a good couple, she deserves him. She has been so alone for so long." And Raika fall asleep in Dakara's arms

Lucian got up and walked with Sakue back inside the Inn and said goodnight "I'd like to spend more time with you Sakue if that's ok?" he asked

She smiled and wiped the tears "Yes Lucian I want to spend everyday with you. Please get some sleep and have good dreams for once please if not for yourself for me." She said and went behind the counter and checked the paper work to make sure she didn't miss anyone who came by looking for help while she took a very long brake

Lucian walked to his room. He opened the door and saw a woman waiting for him inside Lucian pulled his Katana out "Who are you?"

The woman turned "My name is Temari I'm Dakara's Mother I heard from Garra there was another Uchiha in town and I wanted to meet you Lucian, so you are Madara's son. You look nothing like him"

Lucian put his sword back on his hip, "Temari it's nice to meet you what can I do for you this evening?" he did his best to sound respectful

Temari smiled "Nothing I just wanted to meet you at least once, so you've met my son Dakara?"

"Yes he and I met in the black sands a couple days ago, he's very strong you must be proud Ma'am"

Temari's smiled dropped and she dashed fast and pushed Lucian against the wall and put her hand against Lucian's throat "Understand something Lucian I'm not here to get to know you I want you to leave my family alone You may not be a bad person but you are a Uchiha none the less I have seen what they can do and Your blood comes from Madara the oldest and strongest of the Clan Uchiha be warned if something & I mean anything happens to my son I will kill you before you can blink" She dropped him and she didn't look back and walked out of Lucian's room and stopped on the stairway "We will meet again Lucian I'm sure just remember my warring and know your being watched from here on out. And if you hurt or brake Sakue's heart there will be no where you can run from me" She turned her head and walked back down the steps

Lucian coughed holding his neck "I guess that is to be expected I'm an Uchiha after all" he played through his mind Temari's words till sleep took him

Dakara was outside his house wondering why no one was home "Hmm maybe shopping"

"Son there you are" Temari said she walked up and hugged her son they walked into the house and talked all night

Garra pulled the photo of Megana "It's time Megana." He put the photo in his robe and walked out of his house and walked in the night to the hospital. Garra opened the hospital door's "Good evening Sakue is Lucian in?

Sakue blushed "yes Garra you're the second one to visit him tonight Temari was just here and she left 5 minutes ago"

Garra's face changed from calm to worried and he ran up the stairs and knocked on Lucian's door "Lucian please open up its Garra" Lucian didn't open the door, Garra's body softened and turned to sand and the sand slid under the door his body formed again Garra looked around and saw Lucian on the bed sleeping. Garra let his worry fade and took out the photo of Lucian's mother and put it on the night stand and wrote a note on the paper by Lucian's light "Lucian It's Garra stopped by to give you something This photo is all I have to remember Your mother Megana by and since you have nothing left of hers I'm giving this photo to you please treasure it as I have over the years sleep well signed Garra" Garra thought the note would make Lucian happy and he unlocked the door and opened it and relocked it and looked back at Lucian sleeping. "Megana you raised a wonderful son I'll watch over him in your place I know that's what you would have wanted" Garra walked out and closed the door softly.

Garra walked out of the hospital and walked to Dakara's house to have a long talk with Temari. Garra walked slowly and enjoying the night air.

Outside of Temari's house a cloaked man stood waiting for Garra.

As Garra neared Temari's house he felt like he was being watched and saw a cloaked man outside the door "who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man stood "my name is Tobi I know who you are Garra and I know who lives here and Who you and this Uchiha boy are protecting I'm here to leave you a warring You petty attempts to protect him won't work Lucian is doomed to a fate and that fate lies in Madara's hands be warned Dakara will be next on the list so enjoy your time with your friend now as you won't have time with him soon and then the son of the woman you loved will be next" and with that Tobi walked away and disappeared

Garra stood there looking shocked and ran to Dakara's door and banged on it "Temari, Shikamaru, Dakara open the door" he banged harder

Temari opened "Garra what's up what's with the banging?"

"Dakara where is he?" Garra asked

"He stepped out to take in the night like he always does, why what's going on?"

Garra knew where Dakara would be and ran to the center of town where the view of the sky was the best Garra thought to himself "That was Madara only Madara can disappear like that Please be ok Dakara"

Madara smiled, as he saw Garra run to the center of town. Madara opened the door to the Hospital "Evening Ma'am I'm here to see Lucian Uchiha is he in?"

Sakue looked puzzled at the man before her "Uhm may I ask who you are Sir, She thought to herself He's scary I have to protect Lucian, I love him and this guy looks like a murderer. "Unless you're family or Garra sent you I can't let you see him Sir. Garra's orders"

Madara was mad now "My name is Tobi Uchiha I'm Lucian's Uncle Garra told me Lucian was here" Madara looked at the guest book and picked the quill and wrote his name on the book "Tobi Uchiha" and handed the girl a scroll he made this is from Garra.

Thank you Tobi Sir Lucian's room is the very last one on the right she hoped Lucian was pk.

After Madara walked away she ran out and saw Garra "Garra, Garra Sir there's a weird man going to see Lucian I let him he had this." And handed the scroll to Garra.

Garra roared "damm him go find Temari" Garra looked at the doors and ran up them "Garra I got it wait for mom" Dakara said "Raika you stay with Sakue." Dakara ran inside with speed that no human should have

Madara smiled how fitting no right eye, and Lucian was in the room on the right "Thank you Ma'am for falling for such a silly trick" and he walked up the stairs and pulled his Kunai out as he came to Lucian's door and found it locked and filled with sand "Damm you Garra" Madara put his hand on the door and walked forward and disappeared and reappeared inside the room and saw Lucian sleeping, He walked over to the bed slowly and stopped at the side of the bed and looked down at Lucian "enjoying our sleep child" he said he put his hand on Lucian's mouth.

Lucian woke up and his eye focused on Madara and filled with fear and tried crying out but Madara's hand was covering his mouth he reached for his sword

Madara pushed it away and put the kunai against Lucian's throat "I should done this to you when you were born"

"Stop right there whoever you are" Came a cold voice

Madara looked around "who is there?"

Dakara ran to the side of the bed and grabbed Madara's hand and pulled it off Lucian and punched Madara in the face and kicked him away sending Madara flying into the wall "Lucian are you ok?"

Lucian grabbed his Sword "Yes Dakara just fucking fine" Lucian let the black fire blaze and cover his body and looked at Madara with devil eyes and sent the fire at Madara

Madara saw the fire and put his hand out and stopped it and used his Sharingan and got between Lucian and Dakara and kicked them both "Fools"

Dakara grabbed his side "ow damm him what is he" Dakara ran back over t Madara and punched him sending Madara over to Lucian

Lucian tossed the sword at Madara and ran up and grabbed his hands and pulled them down and head butted Madara. Madara punched at Lucian and found Lucian blocking the fist by moving his hands in time to block it and Lucian kicked and jumped up behind Madara and kicked Madara in the spine

Madara Cried out in Pain

Dakara watched "hm not bad maybe he doesn't need training after all"

"Dakara" Garra said

"Garra upstairs" Dakara shouted

Lucian and Madara were in a attack and block match both of them using Sharingan Madara said "so you finally tapped into your powers boy not bad not your still no much for me"

Lucian roared a phoenix's cry "I'm not a boy any more you bastard I will kill you" and his hands turned into talons and he clawed at Madara's face cutting it "you took everything" Lucian kicked Madara and jumped out of Madara's attack and grabbed both Madara's arms and rested his knee into Madara's spine and pushed in while pulling on Madara's arms

Madara cried out he tried moving out of Lucian's grip. Lucian pushed in more when Madara did this

Dakara watched "Lucian don't" Dakara moved closer to Lucian and place his hand on Lucian's shoulder

Lucian looked and let one arm of Madara's go and punched Dakara away "He's Mine" and grabbed Madara's arm and pushed in with his knee again

Dakara held his cheek "damm it Lucian Don't do it. Don't become what he wants you to."

Garra walked in and saw Lucian "Lucian let him go don't give in, that's what he wants, remember your human side. If you do this now you'll be no different then Madara."

Madara coughed blood "so the sand demon is trying to bring the little murderer back to sanity how cute" He laughed

Garra looked at Madara "The only one here who is a murder is you Madara"

Lucian let go of the rage and picked Madara up and kicked him out the window. Lucian's hands turned back and dropped to his knees "your right Garra" and Lucian's eye rolled up

Dakara ran and grabbed Lucian from falling on the Kunai Madara dropped "Lucian wake up, Damm Garra he passed out"

Temari was running after Garra and got to the hospital and saw and saw a man fly out of the window and land in front of her, and then she saw his face "Madara!"

Madara looked up at the mention of his name "ah Temari Uchiha stunning as ever"

Temari pulled out her Kunai and threw it at Madara, Madara moved his torso and looked and found Temari in front of him with her other Kunai in front of his eye "So you think you have what it takes to do it woman, and what will you do with my eyes give them to your son or My son? He laughed and disappeared

She ignored his parting words and ran in the building worried about her son

Garra helped Dakara out Lucian on the bed "Garra what was that Lucian did"

"That was the power of 6 tailed Phoenix and called on it in his rage and then adding the Sharingan to it he was almost Madara's match but Madara was taken by surprise and will expect this next time so next time he won't hold back. Lucian will need training to master his powers if he hopes to defeat his father"

Temari walked in "Dakara" and she ran and hugged her son "are you ok your bleeding"

Dakara hugged his mother "I'm fine Mother"

"Garra what happened" Temari asked

Dakara explained everything to his Mother "And you came in" he said

Temari walked over to Lucian "and placed her hand on his forehead "Garra are you sure he won't be a danger to the village and the people here?" She asked

Garra replied, "yes I'm sure me & Dakara are watching over him"

Temari looked back at Lucian "Very well Garra I trust your judgment" and she hugged her son and left the room

"Garra I'm going to rest we'll start his training when he wakes up" Dakara said.

Garra looked at his friend "no I will be training him you have to head to the Onyx sands tomorrow the Anbu Spotted Sasuke and I know you would want to be there to fight him"

Dakara said "Very well Garra and good luck with training Lucian"

And Dakara walked out

Garra grabbed a chair and sat next to Lucian "Lucian I'm glad you heard my voice." He looked at Lucian "Megana if you were here things wouldn't be this way I don't know how to care for someone like you did, but I'll try" and Garra drifted off to sleep in the chair

Lucian woke up it was still night outside he saw Garra sleeping in the chair next to him Lucian turned and saw a Photo and note on his table and grabbed them and read the note "Lucian It's Garra stopped by to give you something This photo is all I have to remember Your mother Megana by and since you have nothing left of hers I'm giving this photo to you please treasure it as I have over the years sleep well signed Garra" Lucian set the note down and looked at the photo and saw his mother standing next to Garra and Temari Holding him Lucian shed a tear "mom I miss you so much I promise I'll make sure Madara pays for what he did to you, you had the biggest heart in the world you cared for anyone even if they were evil or looking to make a step up in world and using you to do it. Why did you have to die mom" Lucian hugged the photo close to his chest and cried

Garra opened one eye and saw Lucian crying, "Don't worry Lucian I won't tell anyone you never have to hide your emotions from me or Dakara we both know the pain of loss and how it stays with us."

Lucian looked at Garra "Thank you Garra I see why the phoenix told me to find you, I think it knew you had known my mom and wanted me to be safe around people like you, Dakara, Temari & Sakue. I have one question Temari knew my mom cause she's in this photo as well next to you."

Garra smiled "Yes she knew your mother she also has met Madara once before she and your mother were very close like sisters and She doesn't know your Megana's son I'm sure whatever she told you yesterday will be water under a very deep bridge when she knows you were her best friends son. Now get sleep I intend to train you hard tomorrow well past the normal training given to most students." Garra said

Lucian smiled "Yes Garra-sensei" and he drifted off to sleep this time with good dreams and not haunted by Madara in them

In the morning Dakara got his things and weapon and walked out of his house and walked past Lucian who was now wearing the sand village headband and the outfit that went with it. "Must say Lucian I almost didn't recognize you"

Lucian turned "huh, Oh Dakara. Hey. Where you heading? And Thanks I like the cloths they fit well."

Dakara frowned "To the onyx sands to fight the war where Sasuke (My evil father) is waging it against us. So I have to ask you a favor for me Lucian" Dakara was being serious and thought about how he'd asked Lucian this all night and day

Lucian shifted his weight and crossed his arms "I'm listening what do you need"

Dakara looked up at Lucian "I want you to watch over my family while I'm gone I know Garra will but he has the whole village to worry about and I want someone I know who doesn't have a whole village to watch over looking after my mom and dad. Can you promise me Lucian you'll protect them till I get back?"

Lucian pulled his kunai and slashed his palm "I'll swear it by blood. Blood of a Uchiha on my honor Dakara Uchiha I swear I will watch and protect your family with my life" and Lucian handed the kunai to Dakara and put his slashed hand out to Dakara

Dakara did the same to his hand and grabbed Lucian's hand "I'm trusting you Lucian Uchiha I will hold you to your word and this oath should you brake it I will kill you myself understand?" Dakara said

Lucian nodded and said, "I understand fully Dakara. I got your back Tovaras. They are in safe hands. Now you promise me something Don't get killed out there I want to spar with you again and next time no holding back from both of us" Lucian said and grabbed Dakara's hand and let go and Smacked Dakara's back "Good Luck Dakara"

Dakara smiled and said, "I promise and thank you. I'll see you later Lucian" and Dakara walked out of the village and didn't look back once when he was outside he said to himself "thank you for watching my back Lucian I know you of all people save a couple won't betray me like my father did" Dakara walked at a steady pace

Lucian could hear Dakara's words with his Sharingan. Lucian knew those were hard for Dakara to say to his face so Lucian smiled and said, "Thank you and I know you got mine" and Lucian walked to Garra's house to begin his training

Dakara smiled when he heard Lucian's words. Dakara knew this was the start of a long lasting friendship between Lucian and him this made Dakara smile more. Dakara looked forward to when He and Lucian would duel each other again. He just hoped he'd survive fighting his father to see it happen.

Lucian walked to Sakue's house before going to Garra's He knocked and waited for a reply "it's open come in" came the soft female's voice

Inside Sakue was cleaning some fruit and meat "Oh Lucian hello what brings you here?" Sakue asked with a smile

Lucian blushed "Uhm" he got up and walked over to her and hugged her and kissed her "You're the most beautiful woman I've seen here in Sunagakure. That's what and I love you," He said

She smiled and kissed him back "Thank you Lucian since they brought you to the hospital 3 weeks ago I stayed by your side making sure you were ok and hoping you'd wake up so I cloud see your eyes, and that day we spent in each others arms and don't worry the scar doesn't scare me off I have fallen in love with you Lucian Raidijiu Uchiha" She raised her hand to the headband that Lucian now wore. Lucian had it come down on its side and cover his eye she moved it up and saw his eye. "I bet if you still had the sight of your right eye you'd see more Lucian," she said lovingly.

He said "I see everything with my left just fine and right now all I see is you and I see how beautiful you are and I don't need both my eyes to see that." Lucian said while kissing her.

Lucian had enjoyed his time at Sakue's house it was his first time ever having said I love you and having made love to anyone before he hoped Sakue would love him and not be afraid of him.

He walked to Garra's and walked up his stairs and knocked on Garra's door "Sensi?" Lucian Opened Garra's door and said "Sensi you here?"

Garra appeared behind Lucian and put his kunai against Lucian's throat "never walk into a house even a friends with your guard down Lucian" Garra dropped his Kunai

"Yes Garra-Sensi I will never drop my guard again" Lucian said and slowly turned to face Garra.

Garra said "your late by 3 minutes I hope that you don't intended to spend all your time with Sakue your training is very important Lucian. She loves you she will stick around if Dakara & Raika can still train and spend time together without inflecting their training so can you and Sakue and Yes Sakue is one of Temari's students so good luck explaining this to Temari. Garra laughed

Lucian frowned "Sensi that's not helping… Temari is so scary no wonder Dakara doesn't anger her." Lucian said

Garra laughed harder "I'll have to tell Dakara that your scared of his mother haha he'll love to hear this" Garra said in between laughs.

"Ok Sensi stop laughing I'm ready for my training & I Promise I'll tell Temari about me and Sakue and it won't be a problem with our training". Lucian bowed to Garra

Garra looked "Good. I hope your ready today is going to the start of your long 5 years of training and I will try my best to teach all I know and what you will need to be come a Shinobi and maybe just as strong as Dakara." Garra Said


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare Continues: By Lucian Raidijiu

The Phoenix and Father Return:

The story of Lucian Raidijiu Uchiha Part 2 (Naruto OC Story)

Lucian woke from a dream; "It's been 15 and a half years since I've last had a dream with Madara in it" He turned on his side and saw Sakue sleeping next to him. Lucian smiled and rolled out of bed and put his cloths on. He opened the doors to his home and stepped out into the night air of Sunagakure the sand village and breathed in the air of his home. Lucian closed the doors and walked through the empty streets to the hospital and entered it. The female covering the desk welcomed him with a smile and asked "Are you here to see someone Mr. Uchiha?"

Lucian smiled back "yes Dakara Uchiha."

The woman lead him to Dakara's room "Here we are you are a nice brother to come visit him everyday like you do Mr. Uchiha."

Lucian smiled "He's not my brother, we are of the same clan how related we are is a mystery for now. Thank you Ma'am, if you kindly let me have time with him alone."

Lucian walked in and saw his friend Dakara in a coma. 15 years ago Dakara killed his father and saved a lot of ninja but at a great cost. Since then Dakara's not woken up. "Tovaras, 15 years have gone by to fast for me Tonight I had a dream of Madara for the first time since becoming a Shinobi. I wish I had the powers to wake you up, I'm afraid Madara is coming back for his revenge and I'm scared he'll win this time and I need you to cover my back, my friend."

Dakara didn't move or stir. Lucian shook his head "I've kept my promise and oath to you all those 15 years ago I've watched your family, your mother has a daughter, I stay away from her she shouldn't know about me or my history. Temari agrees with me so I watch from a distance over them, your father is still as lazy as ever my friend but still loves your mother more then anything. Me and Sakue are married we had a child 6 years ago you're his godfather His name is Gama."

Back in Lucian's house Sakue woke up, "Seeing Dakara again my love." She got out of bed and put her robe on and walked into the other room and checked on their son Gama Uchiha who was fast asleep. Sakue walked around and went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water she drank it slowly and walked to her son's doors and checked on Gama again and saw he was still sleeping. She closed the door and walked to the back porch doors and opened then and looked at the stars.

Behind her a voice said "Hello Sakue, been a long time." A dark voice said

Sakue turned and saw Madara "No, get out of here." Sakue pulled her kunai and dashed over the table and slashed at Madara and jumped back and shot surkin at him.

Madara just smiled while he disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed her hair. "It's useless Sakue, as I killed his mother I shall kill you and his child. The time has come for me and Lucian to end our fight." Madara stabbed Sakue in the neck with his Kunai and dropped her to the ground and walked into the other room "hello child. Ah I see you look like Lucian."

Gama woke up and saw the man with the kunai and pulled his kunai and threw it at the man and it landed in the man's hand, Gama disappeared from his bed

Out in the city Lucian walked and made his way back to his home and saw his son running to him "Gama why are you up."

Gama ran into his father's arm "Dad some weird red eyed guy was in my room." Gama said while breathing hard.

Lucian bent down and hugged his son close "You sure you didn't have a dream Gama? Let's go look together ok." Lucian said

Gama gasped.

Lucian looked and saw a kunai blade sticking through Gama's chest.

Madara rose up and smiled "Happy Birthday my son, Is your gift well to your liking?" Madara slowly pulled the blade out and wiped the blood off it on his robe

Gama's eyes blinked "dad..." and Gama fall backwards, his eyes closed and he breathed his last breath

Lucian's scream woke the city, He pulled his katana out and aimed it at Madara and ran fast and jump kicked Madara in the face.

Madara blocked the incoming sword, "What's a matter son? Did you not enjoy your gift?" Madara said with a grin

""You killed my son, I will not stop until you head in on a pike" Lucian said and slashed through the air with his katana

Madara moved a second late and the sword caught his shoulder blade, Madara cried out

Lucian found the weak spot and kicked Madara in the chest and turned and brought the hilt of his sword down into Madara's weakened shoulder blade, making Madara cry out in pain more

Garra was sleeping in his bed and turned on his side in his sleep. A knock woke him up from the Anbu yelling outside the door "My Lord you must come now Lucian's son was murdered"

Garra's eyes snapped open and he rolled out forgetting his shirt and ran to Lucian's house with 5 of the Anbu

Madara blocked the sword and punched Lucian, "for a Shinobi my son you are skilled but still very slow." Madara grabbed Lucian's arm and pulled him in close and kicked him into the house next to him

"You're going to have to better then this to hurt me son." Madara laughed

Temari stepped from behind Madara and stabbed him in the back "You murdered a child, have you no shame"

"Ah my sweet Temari." Madara pulled the Kunai out of his back and turned "How is your son, still in his little coma? Do you wish Saske were still here? He did love you so," He laughed. He disappeared and grabbed Temari's wrist

She used her other arm and elbowed him in the face and back kicked him and turned and picked her Kunai from the ground up and stared at him, "Don't ever say that monster's name to my face... He never loved anyone but power" She yelled and ran up and side kicked Madara and cut his leg with her kunai as she slid by

Lucian got up slowly his ribs broken, his shoulder was dislocated and his leg he couldn't feel, he was bleeding from his mouth "MADARA!" He Yelled. He let the Phoenix have control and his nails grew into talons and his voice echoed "Madara!" his cry echoed through the city

"Still alive son ah so you have tapped into all your powers." Madara said

Lucian disappeared and grabbed Madara by his neck and punched his fist into Madara's stomach. Madara spat blood and disappeared. He reappeared on the left of Lucian and punched him in the ribs. Lucian cried out as the fist hit his broken ribs. Lucian turned and saw Madara coming at him.

Temari moved in the way and smacked Madara with her fist

"Temari thank you..." Lucian said and rushed forward at Madara and slashed Madara's chest with his talons and brought his katana around and cut Madara's face

Madara grabbed his face "Not bad son, you and Temrai make a wonderful duo." He said and smiled evilly and disappeared "Till next time my son."

Lucian let go of the phoenix and dropped to his knees and looked at Gama and crawled over to him Lucian grabbed his dead son and cried "Please don't be dead, Gama open your eyes... please" he said rocking back and froth with his son in his arms

Temari's face covered in tears. She walked over and fell to her knees next to Lucian and hugged him trying to comfort Lucian "I'm sorry Lucian."

Lucian howled in pain that everyone who was near them had to cover their ears from the pain that was behind it. "Gama please wake up." He cried

Sakue crawled down the stairs and fall through the railing on the stairs and landed on the ground next to Temari, "where's my son, where's Lucian" she breathed and coughed. Her throat bleeding

Lucian rushed over to her "No Sakue, stay with me, hold on please, damm it woman fight for me."

Temari looked and got up back but her legs failed her and she fall back down "not Sakue to."

Garra ran up behind and saw Gama dead on the ground and Sakue in Lucian's arms. "This isn't real." Garra walked slowly over to Temari who was next to Gama and closed the boy's eyes. Garra knelt down "Temari?"

Temari looked up with tears in her eyes "It was Madara." She cried

Garra hugged her and helped her up. Garra looked over to Lucian and walked with Temari and stood next to him

Lucian yelled "Sakue please stay with me don't leave me alone stay. Don't leave me, Please I love you Sakue please fight." He cried

Sakue's eyes closed "I'm sorry I wasn't strong like you I love you always and forever" she coughed and her eyes closed and her life faded

Lucian roared

Garra covered his ears, he never heard a cry of pain like that it echoed with the phoenix in him. His body blazed a pure black fire and the cry moved through the city and into the Onyx sands. The whole village lowerd their heads and cryed

Temari shed tears she'd never forget that cry it would stay with her forever that and the look on Lucian

All life and color left Lucian's face and he dropped Sakue and stepped back and fall to his knees and cried

Madara walked and heard the cry of pain "Yes my son feel the pain of loss again, happy birthday my son, I glad you liked your gift's." Madara laughed and wiped the blood from his lip "The time now has come son for us to end our fight. I've given you enough motive to come after me now. So come and exact your revenge if you are able"

The sun rose slowly Temari still in tears walked over to Lucian "Lucian... I'm sorry... I, I don't what to do. I'm sorry. She said through her tears "I'm so sorry"

"No it was my fault, I failed them, and I might as well should have been the one to kill them I'm to blame. It's entirely my fault, I wasn't strong enough, and I'm weak... I can't be like Dakara or my mother I'm nothing but a failure to those I love"

Temari hugged him "No don't blame yourself, you did what you could." She tried to soothe his heart

Garra had finished pulling Gama over to Sakue and placed a blanket over them

Lucian saw the cloth over them and rushed over knocking Temari to the ground "What are you doing help them!" He yelled at Garra

Garra held Lucian in his arms "Lucian, there's nothing we can do, I'm sorry, there gone." Garra held Lucian back from the bodies

"NO" he said and punched Garra

Shikamaru walked over and stepped in front of Garra and placed his hands on Lucian's fist "Come on buddy lean on me, just walk with me." He said

Lucian cried and looked at the cloth "it's my fault." He rested his head on Shikamaru's shoulder and cried

Temari nodded to her husband and mouthed thank you.

Garra rubbed his cheek "I'm sorry Lucian," He mouthed

She and Garra brought the bodies to the hill above Lucian's ruined home and dug two graves. Once there they wrapped their bodies in a white cloth. Temari shed a tear as she looked Gama who was now wrapped in a cloth and the cloth slowly turned red from blood. And she placed Gama in the grave, "Garra why Gama? He's... he was a child." She cried

Garra fought back his emotions "I can't even begin to guess Temari. All I know is Madara is a monster and now he's left Lucian a broken shell. I don't think Lucian will be the same now. If Madara wanted Lucian to be a broken shell he got it." Garra said

Garra placed Sakue in the other grave "Sakue I'm... we're sorry." He said and slowly covered the grave with the dirt he dug away

Temari broke down "I can't do this anymore Garra." She cried

Garra stopped and walked over to her and hugged her taking the shovel from her hands "Go home I'll do it, help Lucian with that caring motherly heart of yours. He needs you right now, Gama and Sakue are safe in my hands" He said. And pushed her a little

Temari looked back at the graves one last time and turned and cried and walked back to her house.

Inside Shikamaru was talking "Lucian it wasn't you fault"

"Yes it was." Lucian said and downed another drink

Temari walked to the door and saw Shikamaru trying to calm Lucian and it turned and backfired on him when he gave Lucian the first drink

Temari cried and fall down on her knees and slammed her hands on the ground "You monster, you murderer, why!" she said through her tears.

Shikamaru heard Temari and opened the door and looked back at Lucian who had another drink and fall head first on the table passed out. He knelt down and hugged Temari "Hunny please don't cry."

"How can I not, Sakue was like a child to me I watched her, trained her, I was there when her mother died giving birth to her, I was there when she and Lucian got married, when she had Gama, when, when she told me she was going to be having another child." She cried "But I wasn't there to save her..."

Shikamaru looked "She was having another child? So that's why Lucian is taking it hard" he said

"Yes Garra and I dug the graves, he's doing the rest I couldn't bare to do it." She sobbed she looked at Lucian who had passed out. "What happened?"

"I gave him one drink and talked to him, said drink this and close your eyes and let sleep come, I tried using my skills but that all backfired and he grabbed the bottle from my hand and just kept drinking and saying it was his fault." Shikamaru said

"Help me get him into a bed" Temari said and got up and put her hands around Lucian's chest.

Shikamaru took Lucian's legs and they moved him into Dakara's old room and set him on the bed.

Temari stepped back and grabbed a wet towel and wiped the dried blood around Lucian's eyes "I've never seen someone cry blood." Temari said

Shikamaru put the blanket over Lucian. "I hope when the morning comes he will hear our words."

They both walked out and closed the door

Garra finished covering the graves and wiped his hands across his chest The Anbu guard walked over to Garra "My lord what do want us to do?" he asked

Garra looked down and grabbed the shovel and roared and broke it over his knee "I don't know!" the shovel fall from his and he yelled. Garra walked past the guard. He walked past the old house next to Lucian's and he anger flared and he let the sand from his hands turn into a fist, he started smashing the house. He stopped and his hands returned to their normal state. "Why Madara? You monster!"

The Anbu looked at the graves and frowned "Today is a sad day." And turned and followed Garra.

The sun rose and was bright, Lucian woke with a headache and got out of the bed he was in and rubbed his head. He opened the window and jumped out and winched in pain from his leg and ribs and ran to the hill behind his home and saw the graves. He dropped to his knees "So it wasn't just a dream. It really did happen. Sakue Forgive me I'm so sorry." He turned and looked at his son's grave "I'm a sorry excuse for a father Gama, I tried to be a good one, follow in Shikamaru's shoes and be a caring man. I failed you." He cried. He saw a broken shovel handle and blade and he eyed the blade, "I'll end it, and be with you both soon" Lucian said

Temari woke and got of her bed and walked to Dakara's room and saw the window open and Lucian not there "Oh no." She said and grabbed her cloths and dashed out of the house and ran to the hill

Lucian grabbed the shovel blade and turned onto himself

Temari ran faster and saw Lucian on his knees looking at the graves.

"I'm sorry Dakara that I have to break my oath to you, Sakue, Mom, Gama I'm going to home to you." And He brought the Shovel blade and stabbed himself in the chest. Blood shot from his mouth and chest

Temari screamed "NO!" she rushed up and caught Lucian before he fall to the ground. Blood was coming out from his chest fast and the shovel blade was still in his chest. "No Lucian what did you do?" She said pulling the blade out and placing her hands on the wound and pushing in hard to stop the bleeding "Anbu! I need you now!" She yelled

Lucian coughed "No let me die."

"No I won't let you end your life not this way! I won't lose someone I care about like one of my own again I just lost Sakue, My own son is in a coma, and now you, I WON'T LOSE YOU" Temari said

One of the Anbu black opts was walking and heard Temari, and ran in the sound of her voice. "What do you... What happened?" The guard asked

"Get Garra, and have him meet me at the hospital, well run now! GO Damm It!" She yelled

The guard ran faster and in the direction of Garra's Mansion "Lucian why did you do this?" She cried. She got up and carefully got Lucian into her arms and ran to the hospital

The Anbu knocked "Lord Garra, Lady Temari needs you now at the hospital Lucian is bleeding and had a blade in his chest!"

Garra opened the door "What?" He said and rushed down the stairs and torwards the hospital

Temari kicked the door open "Nusre I need help now, he's losing blood, and I can't carry him and try and slow the blood at the same time!"

The female nurse ran and pushed a bed over and help Temari set Lucian on it. Temari kept her hands on the wound.

Lucian's eyes opened and he coughed blood "No... don't save me, Let me go!" He said

Temari looked "No I won't let you die this way, you hear me, You listen Uchiha you fight, if not for yourself then for Sakue, Gama, Dakara, your mother! You hear me!" She pleaded and grabbed his face and looked into his black and crimson eyes "You made a promise an oath to one of your clan, you made a vow to Sakue that you would fight everyday of your life no matter what would happen. You promised Gama you would never do anything stupid again... are you going to break those promise's?" Temari hated doing that to Lucian reminding him this way but she needed him to hear her words somehow.

Lucian's eyes rolled back into his head "I'm a failure, let... me die!"

Temari and the nurse continued saving Lucian.

Naruto walked into the city's gates "Ah sand village brings back memories"

Garra rushed out of house "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Garra asked

"Oh came to surprise Lucian on his birthday. Well a day late but still it's the thought that counts" Naruto said

Garra frowned "Lucian is in the hospital, his family laying in a grave." Garra said

"What the hell happened?" Naurto asked. He followed Garra.

Garra explained on the way to the hospital

"Lucian keep your eyes open." Temari said

Lucian's hands gripped the table he was on and coughed "Let me die" his voice roared

Garra walked in with Naruto behind him

"I got some medicine I only hope it knocks him out so we can patch him up." Garra said

Naruto walked from behind Garra and placed his hand on Lucian's "How did this happen?"

Temari bowed her head slightly "I was running to the hill where Sakue and Gama are resting and saw Lucian stab him self with a broken shovel blade"

Garra's face lost his tan color "I left the shovel after I broke it in half on my knee."

"Garra don't blame yourself no one could have known he was going to try and kill himself," Naruto said

Garra walked over and put the vile in Lucian's mouth and poured the liquid inside "Drink it Lucian."

Lucian swallowed it and blinked his eyes and he closed them.

"Ok let's fix this wound, before it becomes worse" Naruto said and rolled his sleeve's up and grabbed a needle and thread, I'll sow the wound closed, Garra, you and Temari clean the wound, Nurse get me some warm towels." Naruto said

Garra was surprised "When did you learn your way around the hospital?" Garra asked

"When I fought Saske one time." Naruto frowned

They worked through the mid morning. Naruto and Garra lifted Lucian up and set him on the bed next to Dakara.

Temari frowned "I thought I'd never see the day both Lucian and My son in the hospital at the same time in a bed."

Garra sighed "Temari go home rest and get changed you've do enough let me and Naruto do the rest."

Temari walked over to Dakara and leaned down and kissed her son's forehead and kissed Lucian's cheek "Ok, please make sure they are ok." And Temari walked out

Naruto frowned "So Madara has finally made himself known to Lucian."

Garra looked down "Lucian is not ready, I knew then when he told me that the phoenix said 5 years, I knew that wasn't enough time. I pushed him to his very limit, Lucian would not and will not bring himself to use his full power. He's too afraid of it, and now after yesterday he might ever use it." Garra said

"Only time will tell Garra, I'm sure he will find a his path. He has you, Temrai and the others to keep him sane and from becoming Saske or Madara." Naruto said

2 year's later

Madara sat in his chair drumming his fingertips on the table.

"My lord Tobi what's wrong?" a cool male voice said

"I'm bored that's what's wrong, Kindly leave me alone unless I all for you myself." Madara said

Madara got up and walked to the window in his room and looked out, "It's been 2 years Lucian and you still haven't found it in yourself to find me? Time I pay you a visit again, whom shall I take next? I know I'll take your friend's Dakara, Temari, Garra & Raika" Madara laughed

Back at sand village

Garra walked to the graveyard and placed flowers on the headstones of Gama & Sakue Uchiha. "Happy birthday Gama. I wish you could have lived to see it."

Shikamaru, Temari and Aiko stood behind Garra. Aiko asked "Mom where is Lucian? Why doesn't he ever visit the city anymore? And how come I've never met him?"

Temari turned hearing Lucian's name hit the sore spot in her heart she still remembered his cries of pain as they still echoed in her mind. She remembered the blade sticking out of his chest when he tried to kill himself "Because he blames himself for losing his family and he's alone it hurts him to see other's show emotion to him and try and comfort him."

Garra heard Temari and sighed, "My friend, I'm sorry."

Lucian watched from the tree he was sitting in "Stop blaming yourselves it was my mistake" He jumped down and walked into the woods

Garra looked and saw Lucian walk away "Your heart really is gone and broken."

The 4 of them walked back to the village

Later in the day the city was rushing around with news that Dakara woke up.

Lucian was sitting in front of the graves with his katana's blade pointed at his chest. "My love I failed you both, being without you hurts and this will make it go away."

Dakara's long chat with Temari and Garra had told him enough about the past 17 years. He walked to Lucian's home and saw the remains of what was left and looked up to the hill and saw Lucian. He walked up the hill "Good evening my friend 17 years has been to long."

Lucian turned and aimed the Katana at the person behind him and his sword dropped "Dakara how. Is this real?"

"Yes it is friend and why were you trying to kill yourself? Have you forgotten your promise to me?" Dakara asked

"Lucian turned "How can I keep a promise when I failed my own family Dakara, in one night everything I loved was taken from me. I'm better off dead with them. Because my heart died with them."

Dakara sighed, "I've lost 17 years of my life Lucian how do you think I feel? And you think killing yourself will solve everything, You tried many times to do it and you're still alive, maybe I shouldn't have asked someone as weak and dumb as you to watch my family,"

Lucian roared and grabbed Dakara's shirt "I watched them for 15 years Dakara and spent every free time with you hoping you'd wake up. And If I hadn't spent time with you that night they'd still be here. Just leave me alone I don't need your comfort" he said

Dakara pushed Lucian's hands off him "You blame me? How can you even blame me I was in a coma Lucian? How is this my fault? You really blame me how after everything. I saved your neck you dimwit" Dakara said and walked over and punched Lucian in the face as he did 17 years ago "You are weak if you want to put your hurt and blame on me, me who wasn't able to anything save lay in a bed for 17 long years"

Lucian fell to his knees and cried, "I'm a failure just leave me Dakara live your life. Just go." He got up and walked away. He picked up his blade and walked into the woods leaving a trail of red tears on the ground

It hurt Dakara to see Lucian this way "you've really lost everything when they died. Damm you Madara what more can you do to him." Dakara knelt down and touched the headstone of Sakue and saw the date "You killed them on Lucian's birthday. What was the point of that Madara?" Dakara placed a rose in front of Sakue's headstone and kissed his fingers and placed them on the cold stone "You're forever loved and missed Sakue. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you, Gama & Lucian". He turned and looked at the smaller headstone "6 years old, I wonder what kind of man and ninja you would have become young man. I would have loved to been able to meet you." Dakara pulled from his hip a black Kunai the same one Lucian had dropped the day they met and fought. He stabbed it into the dirt above the headstone "I hope that guards you well in the after life Gama." Dakara rose up from the ground and wiped his eyes and turned and walked back to the village.

Lucian watched his friend pay his final respects to his family "Thank you Dakara I'm sure Gama is guarding Sakue in heaven." He cried and walked further into the woods and sat down and punched the ground till his fist was bleeding. "Everything I love, every happy thing in my life is gone." Lucian punched the ground more and fall over from the pain

Dakara walked back down the hill and saw his mother Temari "Hello mother."

Temari hugged her son "Dakara you need to know, I know in his heart he doesn't blame you, He's not stepped foot in the village since their funeral and he watched over us 15 long years and saved our life's many times, he's a strong man like you almost but right now in his mind since their death I can't tell you how many times me and Garra alone have seen him try and kill himself. We've tried to help him but he shuts us out Shikamaru tired and Lucian drank a whole bottle of alcohol till he passed out. Every time we try he pulls himself further and further into a shell"

Dakara frowned "How is that going to solve anything?" 

"Sakue was pregnant with a baby girl, she was going to name her Megana after his mother."

Dakara's faced filled with shock "She was due to have another child, now I see why he's a mess. He's feeling like he's lost his mother twice."

Temari sighed "I've tried to let him let me in but, he just cry's and walks away. I actually care about him as much as you and Aiko, Sakue was like a child to me and when I met him I hated him at first but when I found out he was my friends son I opened my heart to him and now it just kills me seeing him like this it's not how I've come to know him" She said

Dakara looked over his shoulder "I agree, I know him as a strong, stubborn, big hearted brute that makes me laugh and protects those he loves." He turned back and looked at his mother

Lucian placed his head on his knees and sleep took him, in his dream he watched that night 2 years ago play over and over, He watched Madara stab Gama. The look on Gama's face as he tried to say his name. Sakue as her life faded right in his arms. He woke up, He saw Sakue in front of him hugging Gama. "Is this a dream?" Lucian said

Gama ran to father and hugged him "Dad I love you"

Lucian pinched his arm and closed his eyes when he opened them Sakue and Gama were gone. Tears rolled down "It was never supposed to be this way." He got up

Dakara walked back to the hill and said "Sakue I'm sorry I never got the time to spend with you and see you with a family. I'm sure you were a wonderful mother. I bet you gave Lucian a hard time like Raika gave me" Dakara laughed

"She was Dakara, she was trained by yours after all." Lucian said

Dakara turned "So you finally coming around?"

"No my sleep betrays me, so tell me legendary hero ninja Dakara Uchiha? Would you grant an old friend a request?"

Dakara shook his head "Not if you ask me to kill you, I won't do that, killing yourself to join them is stupid and cowardly, running from your pain and emotions won't help you. Sakue would never want you to do that." Dakara said

Lucian sighed, "I wasn't going to ask you to kill me, I'll die someday whether by my hand or someone's else's doesn't matter to me anymore. My request is simple keep me company tonight, so the sleep won't come and make me see their deaths again many times over. And when I wake up I see them and when I close my eyes and reopen them they are gone." Lucian said

Dakara again had shock come across his face "Why me?"

"Because like I said 17 years ago I trust you to cover me back. And you know my loss and can understand why I'm the way I am right now." Lucian said

"Fine but you will spend time with me and my family in our house tonight in the village that's the only way I'll agree to your request." Dakara turned, his back facing Lucian. Dakara learned this trick from Raika. Dakara grinned

"Very well, you win just please don't do that trick again, Raika & Sakue did it enough on me so I know where you got it from." Lucian said and walked up next to his friend " But thank you for using it."

Dakara smiled "Your welcome" Dakara patted Lucian's back

They walked down the hill and Lucian stopped and looked at his old home "Dakara I have something to show you come inside with me." Lucian said

"Ok." Dakara said and followed him inside

Lucian moved some things around pulled a photo out "That's Sakue, Me, Gama, Garra, Your family and Raika on the day Raika left the village."

Dakara looked "wow Gama looked a lot like both of you. Wow Aiko as a baby" Dakara laughed "She looked so cute as a baby," He thought to himself maybe Lucian knows where Raika is? "Lucian do you know where she went?"

Lucian frowned "Sadly no, I heard rumors some time back that she was killed but I don't believe those rumors I'd trust the sand in my boots before I believe those drunken rumors Dakara, I'm sure Raika is fine somewhere. She's a very strong woman I know if any one can handle themselves out there it's Raika"

Dakara frowned "Thank you for showing me the photo." He handed it back to Lucian

"No keep it, all the memories are in my head that's all that's left to me now. So no you keep it and use it help build some memories for yourself since you have a big empty spot." Lucian said and smiled weakly

Dakara saw the hurt in Lucian just trying to smile and be in his home. "Come on let's get to Temari's she'll be happy to see you again."

They walked to Dakara's house. Garra was walking and saw Lucian next to Dakara "finally, Thank you Dakara," he said and walked to his mansion and sat down and closed his eyes

Lucian stood next to Dakara and knocked on the door of Temari and Shikamaru.

Temari opened the door and saw her son "Dakara why are you knocking on the Lucian!" Temari hugged Lucian "Come in, I can't believe you are in the village." She said happily and kissed him on the cheek

"Your son has a way with words and I know he got it from you and Raika." Lucian said with a tone of playfulness as best he could muster

Dakara smiled "Nah I just used my powers and made Lucian see my point and see reason."

Lucian walked over and tried to pinched Dakara's arm "No you didn't"

Dakara ducked but Lucian got his ear "Ouch let go that hurts Lucian." He laughed

Shikamaru looked and saw Lucian "Been awhile there Lucian. Good to see you again buddy."

Lucian let go of Dakara's ear and ducked Dakara's playful punch "Hey Shikamaru."

Shikamaru walked over and patted Lucian on the back "Come on over here and have some grub with me" He said

Lucian walked over and sat on the floor next to Shikamaru

Dakara walked up the stairs to his room and put the photo in his travel bags he had ready for the morning "I have to find Raika, She needs to know about Aiko. I have to find out what's going on... Maybe I should take Lucian with me, maybe being on the road again with me might take his mind of Sakue and Gama. I'll have to keep that from Garra... 17 years and things are still as messed up as they were then" Dakara said and walked back down the steps

Shikamaru was handing Lucian some Sake "Come on one drink Lucian I promise only one" He said with a laugh

Lucian stared "thanks but I know better I know what I become when I drink. But you have it Shikamaru" Lucian said

Dakara smiled "Mother are you going to let him try that?"

Temrai laughed, "Shikamaru tries but Lucian never caves in, it's Shikamaru's way of making sure Lucian doesn't give in again."

Lucian handed the cup back and got up and walked to the doors to porch and walked out and sat on the floor looking at the sky.

Shikamaru frowned "Did I upset him?" He said in between hiccups. "Well at least he didn't take it. I'm glad." He said as he downed the drink he handed Lucian

Temrai shook her head "ok hicy come on sleepy time for the hicy boy."

Dakara walked to the doors "No he's got a lot on his mind right now Shikamaru." He walked out and closed the doors behind him

"Sorry just if I have some of that I'll not stop, I'm better known for my drinking then my ninja class to some in the other villages" Lucian said in a sad tone

Dakara sighed "I don't believe that for one minute, You were trained by Garra you are a Shinobi and with work you may even become a Hokage or Sennin soon. And from what Garra has told me you're a pretty darn good Shinobi. So nope not buying it, I know you better" Dakara said

Lucian closed his eyes "I'm not sure about that for all my training Dakara I barely even could attack Madara and it knock him back only time it worked was when I used the phoenix, I was so hoping the training would help me so I could fight him without using that side of me." Lucian said

"Would you like to know something?" Dakara asked and sat next to Lucian

"Sure." Lucian rested his back against the railing and looked at Dakara

"I'm one too, and I think that something is going on here it doesn't feel like 17 years have passed, why do I look the same as I did then, why did Raika leave? How is Aiko my daughter?" Dakara said

"Wait back up Aiko is yours?" Lucian said in a quite voice

"Yes, Me and Raika are her parents and her Sharingan is progressing fast." Dakara said

"Hmm, what did Garra say? I only ask as I've been out of the loop with the doings and such in the village since Sakue and Gama's death" Lucian asked

"That's what's brothering me. His answer to all this was vague at best." Dakara said

"Want me to sneak into his mansion and poke around?" Lucian asked with a grin

Dakara's mouth dropped "And you would do that wouldn't you."

"Oh hell yes a chance to peek around ole Garra Sensi's home. You bet" Lucian said

"I see that side of you has not changed Lucian." Dakara said

They both laughed

"In the morning Lucian I'm taking Aiko with me to go see Naruto and try and try and find Raika." Dakara began explaining what Garra and he talked about in the afternoon and the dream he had.

"So you want me to come with you, without Garra knowing I'm traveling with you, that's very simple I'm no longer in the loop as I said eailer so I could leave through the south gate make them think I'm heading to one of the other villages and meet up with you in Konohagakure later in the afternoon" Lucian said

That sounds good, I thank you Lucian for coming with me." Dakara said

"Ah this is nothing, I've been there before. I don't think Naruto will be happy to see me though. And if nothing else I can help you get to Raika and get her to see past the jutsu Saske cast on you." Lucian said

Dakara smiled "You think you can help with that?" He asked

"Yup sounds like what Gama used to do to Sakue and Temari used to drive them nuts." Lucian said

"I miss this Lucian, you, me, Raika & Sakue all hanging out together under the stars." Dakara said

"I do as well, with them it's not the same." Lucian said and put his hand up and showed Dakara the scar on his palm "You member that?"

Dakara raised his hand and showed his palm as well "I do, Clan Brother"

They laughed

Temrai looked on "Shikamaru you think Lucian 's heart will ever heal?"

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist "We can only hope in time it will."

Temari smiled "I'm happy to seeing Lucian laugh again."

"Well Dakara knows him better then most they trained together, fought each other. Went on dates together. If Raika was here she'd be out there driving them crazy" Shikamaru said

Inside her room Aiko woke up and walked down the steps "Mom I can't sleep I'm going to step outside for some air."

"Ok please be back inside very soon" Temrai said

Aiko was walking past the doors and saw Dakara talking to someone "Hey mom who is that?"

"Oh that's Dakara's friend Takeshi they've known each other many years." She hated lying, but she would keep her word to Lucian not to let her know who he was till they could know if Aiko's powers would be sensitive around him

"Oh cool be back soon Mom" Aiko said

Dakara watched his daughter walk out of the house "Where is that girl going to this time of night?"

"Want to follow her?" Lucian asked

"Yes let's." Dakara said and got up and jumped over the railing with Lucian in toe

Aiko walked up past the hill where Sakue was resting and into the woods

"What could be so tempting in those woods this time of night?" Lucian said as they followed her.

Lucian jumped up and got a tree branch with his hands and pulled himself up and climbed the tree and jumped from tree to tree, Dakara did the same "Must say you've become quite the monkey knowing the trees the way you do Lucian" Dakara joked

Lucian turned his head and looked over his shoulder "A monkey? I'm so not picking the bugs from your back or hair so get the thought right out of your perverted mind Tovaras" Lucian said

"Perverted mind? Lucian that's a bit harsh" Dakara said

"Not really just make sure you don't get bugs or something on you and you'll be fine" Lucian laughed

Aiko stopped at the clearing and pulled her kunai out and got into a fighting stance and slashed the air and danced with her blade striking the air

"Wow Dakara she is Raika and your child only you, me & Raika did that dance at night in these woods and sometimes all together" Lucian said

"Yes I do remember that." Dakara turning his eyes back on Aiko

Aiko closed her eyes and danced with the kunai and she let it guide her hand.

Dakara jumped down and landed with no noise on the ground, Lucian did the same

They walked into the clearing

Aiko stopped "Who's there?" She said turning

"It's Dakara and Lucian" Dakara said

"Oh, wait what Lucian is with you?" Aiko sounded alarmed

Lucian frowned "That was not a good idea Tovaras, if she is what you say she is. She might consider me an enemy if she use's her Sharingan. She might be sensitive to me presence" Lucian said and backed into the shadows of the trees

Aiko rushed over and hugged Dakara "So where is he can I meet him?"

"He was here he went back into woods." Dakara said "So you were training? Very nice form Aiko."

"wait you and Lucian are friends?" She asked

"Yes we've known each other a while, but back to the question young lady, where did you learn the style of training you're using?" Dakara said hoping to change subject

Lucian watched from the tree above Dakara. His hand on his blade in case things got to dangerous, he knew what Dakara was going to do.

"Would you mind if we train together?" Dakara asked

Aiko looked "Oh Sure I don't mind at all"

She pulled her kunai and got back into stance, with Dakara at her back and they moved in tune with each other

"How I miss that Sakue, you, me, Raika & Dakara all training together." Lucian said to himself while watching

Dakara moved his blade to the right and met Aiko's kunai

Aiko who was lost in training blocked and continued but now turning her kunai at Dakara

Dakara smiled and said to himself "Ok now that she is lost in her training time to see her Sharingan." He attacked the kunai and dashed around and attacked her unprotected side

Aiko moved fast with the Sharingan and blocked the incoming attack

Lucian looked on "So she is more like Dakara with the Sharingan, ok but just how far along into it is she?" he said

Madara stepped on the stone ground of the village "How I hate this place, now to find Lucian and have some fun." Madara said

Dakara looked at the tree "Would you come down here, her powers aren't sensitive so you are safe."

Lucian jumped from the branch he was in and landed with no sound in front of Dakara. "So how far along is she?" Lucian asked

"I don't know hoe far but it's far," Dakara said and set Aiko on the ground

"So Lucian since we are here in the woods? Alone no on around shall we?" Dakara asked

Lucian smiled "Why not" he turned and walked a couple steps and faced Dakara and pulled his katana out

Dakara smiled and put his hand on the kunai at his hip "When ever you are ready."

Madara walked past the grave stones "what's this a kunai in the child's grave." Madara looked at the blade in the dirt and walked up into the trees

Dakara dashed around and found Lucian's katana waiting for his blade, Lucian jumped over Dakara and kicked, Dakara ducked and sent a throwing star at Lucian, Lucian brought his blade up and the star met his blade and whistled through the air and landed in a tree behind him "Now this is a training match Tovaras" Lucian huffed

"I agree feels good to finally stretch my muscles and fight someone who can keep up to my speed."

"Almost Dakara, I've still have a way to go before I reach your level. But I'm almost there." Lucian said and ran forward

Dakara grinned and ran to meet the attack

Madara walked into the clearing and a whistle went by his ear and landed in the tree next to his ear "What the hell was that" he turned and saw a surkin in the tree "Oh one of Dakara's so Saske's child is awake. This will prove to an entertaining night," Madara said

Dakara moved faster and was behind Lucian and had his kunai at Lucian's temple "You die"

Lucian laughed "Yes it seems I do and as do you friend"

Dakara looked at the tip of Lucian's blade in front of his heart "Not bad Lucian." Dakara removed the blade from Lucian

Lucian backed his away "that was a good match, thank you for that, I've not had a good clean friendly fight in some time." Lucian smiled

Dakara saw that this smile held no hurt "your welcome."

A clapping sound came from behind them "Bravo, I must say a splendid match, but enough of the friend bull shit and let's cut to the chase a real fight to the death, shall we?" The cold voice said

Lucian's hands shook and the blade fall from his hands

"Lucian don't give in to the voice pick the blade up and fight with me." Dakara said and looked at Madara.

"Madara Uchiha, we meet again." Dakara said

"Shut up boy, I'm not here for you. Tonight it's between me and my son." Madara said and pulled his sword out

Lucian stood shaking "Dakara, I can't." he said his voice held pure fear

"So you fear your own father, Son I'd never hurt you. I came here tonight to talk and give my son a hug." Madara smiled

"You lie!" Dakara yelled, "I've seen the graves, you're here for only one thing to cause him more pain."

"Well maybe a little." Madara laughed "But since my son fears me, fine I'll have my fun with you Dakara." Madara moved faster then Itachi ever could dream of moving

"No Dakara move." Lucian said

Dakara closed his eyes.

Lucian moved in front of Madara's blade and pushed Dakara out of the way

Dakara fall down and opened his eyes

Lucian was on his knees blood poured from his back

"Ah that was no fun at all, to easy son." Madara laughed

"Lucian!" Dakara said

Lucian fall back and held his chest "I'm not strong like you Madara but I am when I let my rage have control, you made a mistake coming here tonight." Lucian's voice echoed his hands burned

"Now this looks like fun." Madara said

"Dakara take Aiko and run get out of here now." Lucian said and ran up to Madara.

Aiko woke up and got up slowly "What happned she was her brother on the ground and his friend Takeshi punching a taller man. She got to her feet and ran over to her brother "Dakara what's going on?"

Dakara got up quick and grabbed Aiko by the back of her shirt "Hold on to me and do not let go." He said

"What about your friend Takeshi?"

"Lucian is fine, he can handle himself" Dakara hated leaving his friend alone with Madara.

Lucian's sword met Madara's "You will not be leaving here tonight Madara!" he brought his knee up and kneed Madara in the gut

Madara smiled and punched Lucian in the ribs "Tell me son, do you miss your son?"

"Shut up, don't you ever say his name." Lucian roared and slashed with his hand across Madara's face

Madara cried out "So we've learned from the last time we fought." Madara's eyes glowed

Lucian backed away. And remembered that glow that was the same glow to Madara's eyes when he killed his mother. He said in a whisper "Sakue, Gama I might be seeing you tonight." Lucian dropped the blade and it landed in the ground. Lucian closed his eyes

Madara stopped in front of his son and saw the face. He thought to himself, so he's chosen death, his face welcomes it. "My son, I will not kill you." Madara said

Lucian opened his eyes "Well why not Madara isn't that want you what so bad? Why you killed my family, my mother? Why won't you?" Lucian said

"Your face and body welcome it, instead allow me to leave you with this parting gift." Madara moved his hands "This jutsu, will keep your body, mind and age were they are, but your mind will experience the feel of death over and over again till you sub come to it." He hands flashed white and he shot the light at Lucian

Lucian fall down on the ground and screamed "What did you do to me" his head started pounding and his eyes closed

"The gift of life, but the feel of death many times over. You my son who welcomes death shall now walk the earth and feel what it feels like to die but never actually dieing." Madara laughed and disappeared

Lucian screamed at the top of his lungs

Dakara was at the gravestones "We should be safe." A cry from the woods got his attention "Lucian! Aiko get on my back now!" Dakara ran back into the woods

Lucian was on the ground crawling, he fall face first in the ground and put his hands on his head and cried out

Dakara walked into the clearing and saw Madara was gone, he set Aiko down and walked over to Lucian. "Lucian are you ok?"

Lucian didn't hear Dakara and cried out he rolled over

"Lucian can you hear me?" Dakara yelled

"Make it go away, make this pain go away." Lucian cried

"What happened Lucian?" Dakara said as he bent down next to Lucian

"Madara used a jutsu of life, and it hit me and now my head won't stop feeling like it's dieing. It won't go away." Lucian said

Dakara frowned, he said to himself "damm you Madara anything but that."

Lucian shot his hand up and grabbed Dakara's hair "End this pain, it's to much."

Dakara looked at his friend "You know I won't do that. There's a way to fix this, Garra would know how to remove this"

Dakara lifted Lucian up and carried him back to the village, "Aiko come and help me with him." Dakara said

Aiko walked over to the other side of Lucian and helped walk him back.

They neared Garra's mansion.

Inside Garra was meditating.

Dakara and Aiko walked Lucian into Garra's and set him on the floor, Dakara looked "Garra?"

Garra opened his eyes, "I know what happened, I may be able to remove, I may not, and Naruto may be able to if I can't." Garra said

(A cliff Hanger for you all, Part three will be done sometime soon when I get more free time. Enjoy)

A special shout out to Chi, Hells Coo, POOHEAD189, Lord Xanxus and other's here at TFS for reading my work and not banning it. :scream:YOU GUY'S RULE:scream:


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare Part III:

The End Of Dreams

By Lucian Jay Raidijiu (Lucian Uchiha)

Written for my oc, and Fanfic, but posted on Team Four Star.

A Note: I've not seen the anime or read the magna, so this OC is coming from my head and I'm using my gut on how the Main Naruto Character's Act and talk ETC. So please keep this in mind and please enjoy the story, and send me any feedback or questions. :D

Lucian U.

The Nightmare: End Of Dreams (The End Of Fear),

"There are times, when we have to face our fears, when that happens, just look for that shining light of hope in the darkest night, and there you'll find your strength & you will overcome your fears" Quote from a very close and special friend who passed away.

Garra got up, slowly and closed his eyes. "Dakara, Aiko walk outside for a few minutes please." Garra said in a calm voice

Dakara wondered what was up. And his thought's racing, Garra is acting weird, first our private meeting today and now with Lucian what's going on.

Aiko followed Dakara outside and closed the door behind them.

Garra knelt down Lucian, "My friend, I can't remove this for you, it's well beyond me. I can only do two things. One I could let Dakara help you and go see Naruto, or If you wish it I could end this all in one move for you." Garra said

Lucian closed his eye and focused the pain from his mind.

Garra frowned, "Lucian tell me what do you want to do and I'll do it." Garra said

"I'll see Naruto, Garra my old friend." Lucian said and slowly got up from the floor.

Garra placed his hand on Lucian's shoulder, "let me help you." He said

Lucian turned and faced Garra in the blink of an eye, "I don't need help!" He yelled and moved his palm into Garra's chest and sent Garra flying out the window.

Dakara shook his head and walked around the building and watched Garra dusting his cloths off and his calm face slowly turning mad.

Garra melted into sand and was back in the room where Lucian was.

"Lucian, Let me help you." Garra said

Lucian turned and looked at Garra, his voiced echoed with Madara's, "Garra, we're all alone, I think its time you and I, talked." Madara said using Lucian's body

"Madara, what have you done to Lucian? You used something other then the Life jutsu didn't you." Garra said

"Maybe, or maybe I awoke the hidden, secret dark side of my son or maybe both." Madara said and laughed, "Now the true test is to see how long before you've got no other choice but to end Lucian's life, How long will you and the other's hold out, before the pain drives Lucian crazy and he kills you one by one." Madara said and laughed and his voice was gone.

Garra looked at Lucian, Lucian had buckled over on his knees and was slowly getting up. Garra knew what Madara had done, and there was only one thing Garra could do. He pulled his Kunai out and trained it on his friend

Dakara walked in and saw Garra aiming his Kunai at Lucian who was defenseless. "Garra, what are you doing!" Dakara yelled

"Stay out of my way Dakara, Madara not only put the Life Jutsu, but he also has twisted Lucian's mind and thinking, the darker side of Lucian is before us." Garra said

Lucian shook his head, and fell back down on the floor crying out in pain.

Dakara looked from Lucian to Garra, not sure what to do, help one of his friends and betray the other, this was something he'd regret for the rest of his long life.

"Dakara, help me!" Garra said

Lucian closed his eye and he woke up in a weird dark place, Dakara and Garra were gone, Before him stood the Black Phoenix, "My chosen one, You have a choice to make either let me fully into your mind and body and heal you of this trickery so you may take your revenge or let Garra kill you. What will it be?" it said

Lucian's body still shivered in pain and his mind felt like someone was taking a rock and beating his head none stop, "My mind and body are yours, Phoenix." Lucian said and fell down face first into the ground

The phoenix shed a single tear, "You'll lose more then what you are gaining Lucian, are you still sure?" it said

"Yes, I don't care anymore, after I kill Madara, I'll see my family again." Lucian said

The phoenix made a haunting cry from its mouth, "very well, my friend, I'm sorry it's come to this." The phoenix rose up and burned pure black and turned more and more invisible and flew into Lucian.

Garra lowered his Kunai and looked at Lucian who was covered in fire, Lucian stood up and screamed.

Dakara covered his ears and looked on.

Garra still had his kunai in hand, "What are you doing?" he said

Lucian's remaining eye turned black. "I'm ok now Garra, I've let the phoenix heal and take my body fully, but at a great price." Lucian fell down and out cold

Dakara walked over to Lucian and felt his pulse, "He's alive." Dakara open Lucian's eyes and saw Lucian had now, lost the sight in last eye remaining to him, Lucian was now blind. Dakara would keep this to himself; Garra had trained his Kunai on Lucian without thinking of a way to heal him. Dakara knew then his trust in Garra had become almost gone; he'd be keeping a close eye on Garra from here on.

6 day's later:

Lucian woke up and felt with his hand and found he was in a bed, he raised his voice, "Hello?" he said

Temari's voice greeted him, "Lucian it's Temari, you're in my house." She said

"Temari, thank you, Where is Dakara?" Lucian asked

"He went with Aiko somewhere, he wouldn't tell me." Temari said

Lucian knew where Dakara went, Lucian was going to have to find a way there and see Naruto, as Naruto was the only person who might heal his sight, so Lucian could fight Madara and end this Nightmare.

Lucian got up and slid onto the floor

Temari rushed over, "Easy Lucian, your sight is gone so things are going to be hard for you. You might have to use Sharigan to find your way around now. I know you fear it, but it's the only way." Temari said

Lucian focused his mind and stood up and walked following his senses and found the stairs easily.

He exhaled, as he was finding this not as scary or hard at all, he found it easy to control and let it guide him.

Temari said "Lucian, Garra wants me to take you to him this afternoon, will you need a hand walking there?"

Lucian thought to himself, maybe if she comes he won't try anything funny. "Yes I would be ever grateful Temari." He said

The afternoon came shortly there after.

Temari helped Lucian walk through town to Garra's, the people in town were as well worried about Lucian and wanted to help him.

Once at Garra's, "Temari, please stay as I talk to Garra." Lucian then explained what had happened.

"But it's not your fault Madara did that, why didn't Garra try something else or just say he couldn't?" Temari said.

"This is why I wanted you to stay with me, you know him better then me, and if he tried something I might not be able to stop it in time, as I've not fought someone using just Sharigan & I've not had to fight to the death in some time, not since my last mission before I married Sakue, Dakara could but I can't sadly, this is the first time I've used Sharigan fully." Lucian said

Temari was wondering, what is Garra thinking? "No I understand Lucian, I'll help you."

They walked in

Garra was sitting behind his desk and reading. "Ah Lucian, you're on time" He lowered the book and saw Temari with him, "I had hoped we were going to talk in private, Lucian" Garra said

"Why should I trust you, Garra? You asked me what did I want to do, I said I would see Naruto, you still wanted to Help me, which was what? Killing me?" Lucian yelled across the room

"Now, Lucian, Just hear me out." Garra said

"No, I've heard enough of you Garra, I trusted you. But no more, after today, I'm no longer a Ninja of this village, after today I'm an exile. I have only one goal left in this world, Killing Madara." Lucian said and tore his headband off and threw it towards where Garra's voice had been coming from, "If this is in your eyes Garra makes me a coward or weak, I don't care anymore." Lucian turned "Your actions Garra made this choice for me very easy." Lucian said and walked out of Garra's house

"Lucian, Please hear me!" Garra said and walked after him, but found Temari's hand stopping him.

"I agree with him, Garra." Temari said

"Move out of my way, Temari." Garra said. Garra's hands blasted with sand and sent Temari flying out of the doorway.

Lucian heard the sound. He placed his hand on his sword and his other hand went to his bandage on his eyes and he tore it off. He turned and pulled the sword and disappeared

Temari got up slowly, "So what's so important to say to Lucian? That you would attack me Garra, My old friend?" Temari asked

Garra took a step forward and stopped when Lucian appeared in front of him, "how did you" Garra could finish asking

"Simple I'm letting the Sharigan guide me." Lucian said and punched Garra in the chest.

Garra ducked, "I don't want to fight you, I just want you to hear me out." Garra said

"I'm done hearing your words Garra. As far as I'm concerned you are heartless." Lucian said and turned to Temari, "Go home Temari, before you get into trouble with Garra cause of me." Lucian said

Temari walked away from Garra's mansion and went home.

"Lucian, Please, What was I supposed to do, I thought Madara had twisted you." Garra said

"Even so, if it had been me, and it was you I'd try other ways then turning my blade on a friend." Lucian said. Lucian put two finger's in front of him and was gone

Garra just stared at where Lucian had been. "So this is it then, Lucian." Garra said and walked back into his house and picked up the headband and saw the marking of Sand village had a line through it, like Itachi's. "I guess he is gone from us now, I never meant for it to come to this."

Lucian appeared on the hill behind his old house. He bent down to the two graves. "My darling wife, I've got to do this, please give me the light to see through this. My son, I'm sorry I failed you, I'll be coming home to you and Mom soon." Lucian rose back up and touched his chest and sighed, "Mom, I'm sorry I've become this way, but I promise with my last breath Madara will pay for what he did. I'll be home soon." Lucian said and walked through the woods around the city on a secret path out of the village, "Today is the day I say goodbye to my home for good. Time for the memories of this place to remain in my mind and what's left of my heart." Lucian said and walked onto the black sea of sand known to many as the onyx sands.

Lucian walked through and made his way to Konohagakure, He had a feeling that Dakara and Aiko would be there meeting with Naruto and if not that was fine with him as he had only one thing to think about getting Naruto to heal his eyes. He focused his mind and remembered Konohagakure in his mind and disappeared.

Elsewhere,

"Naurto, I thank you for everything." Dakara said and turned to walk with Aiko back to their rooms, while Dakara worked out a plan to find Raika,

Lucian appeared in front of Aiko and Dakara and fell to his knees

"Lucian, how in the world, did you get here." Dakara said

Lucian was breathing hard, and got up and slowly turned and looked at his friend, "Sharingan" Lucian replied

Aiko looked, "Your Lucian?" Aiko said

Lucian heard Aiko, and smiled "Yes, I am. Sorry in my delay of meeting you Aiko Uchiha, But I'm rather busy today, we'll have time to meet and talk later down the road." Lucian said

Dakara took a step forward, "Lucian why aren't you wearing your headband?"

"I have no village anymore Dakara, you're looking at a Shinobi who has nothing left to him save one thing Killing Madara, I'm a exile." Lucian said

"Well you're not alone on finding and killing Madara, My real father said as much before he died. So if you…"

"No Madara is mine!" Lucian pulled his sword out and his body burned black, "Anyone getting in my way, even you Dakara I will kill, the time for this fight of mine to end once and for all, now move out of my way so I may talk to Naruto." Lucian said

Dakara moved and put a hand on Aiko's shoulder and moved her with him. "Lucian, I still have your back, always my friend." He said

"Yes I know until you betray me like Garra. But no I'm just fine on my own Dakara, go find you lover and move on with your life, My advice to help you find her, have Aiko go to her and bring Raika to you and use your Sharingan to make her see past the Jutsu on you or If you like I could try and remove it myself." Lucian said

Dakara was worried about Lucian. "Are you sure you're ok Lucian? And if you think you can remove it, please try it."

"I'm fine Dakara" Lucian walked over to Dakara and placed his hands on him and focused and with Sharingan found the jutsu on Dakara, "What I'll do my friend is simply take the Jutsu onto myself and you'll be free of it." Lucian moved with his mind the jutsu's seal onto himself and backed off Dakara, "There it is done. Raika should be able to see you now, tell her I'll miss her and I hoped to see her again." Lucian said and walked past Dakara and up the stairs to Naurto's room.

"Lucian, thank you." Dakara said and turned and said with Sharingan, "Don't forget no matter what I'm still your friend and will always have your back, after everything you did for me, it's all I can do to pay you back Lucian." And he walked with Aiko back to their rooms

Lucian heard what Dakara said and smiled, "Thank you tell Raika and the other's I'm sorry, that I have to do this and do it this way." And walked in, he saw Naruto on the floor in a trance like mind state. "Hello Sage Naruto, it's been some time since we last saw each other, I've come to you here, now, for two requests. One please heal my sight back to me, and two tell me where Madara Uchiha, My birth father is." Lucian asked

"Shinobi Lucian Raidijiu Uchiha Ninja of Sunagakure Village, I never thought I'd live to see the day, you walking here to see me yourself. I can fulfill your requests, but you first must tell me what happened between you and Garra. And yes it has been too long" Naruto said and opened his eyes and stood up

"Simple, Madara placed a Jutsu on me and used my body to trick Garra, and instead of thinking of a way to heal me Garra turned his Kunai on me with intent to kill me." Lucian said with his head bowed

"I see, well Lucian, I can understand you anger at Garra, but you have to remember his actions were one of the key reactions, protecting his village and Dakara and Aiko from harm, so you can't be mad at him till the end of time, you can be angry at him yes but that will soon pass, and as for being an Exile, really Lucian, what would Sakue say?" Naruto said

"Please don't Naruto. I've had everything taken from me, I have only hate and revenge left to me hate of my father and revenge for what he's done. Please, I beg you, don't ask me to give those two things up, that's all I have left to me, it's all that's been keeping me from death." Lucian said

"My friend, I only ask you to see, through different eyes and think with a clear mind on this, you still have many people who care and love you, Dakara being one them and myself, even Garra. Even knowing that you still ask for this?"

Lucian thought about it and turned around. "Sage Naruto, I humbly ask that you heal my eyes then so I may see for myself the love the people you speak of have for me, and so I may finish this nightmare." Lucian asked

Naruto know then he wasn't going to get Lucian to change his mind, "Very well, Lucian But there is something you should know, as soon as you are done taking your father's life, if you try to end yours as well your body will be paralyzed, until I heal it." Naruto said

Lucian sighed, and thought to himself, he must be right why else would he add that, he saw the phoenix in his mind and walked to it, Phoenix I thank you for showing me how to control my powers, but I've changed my mind I will kill Madara and live out my life.

The phoenix smiled, "You finally have seen the error of your choice's, I'm glad. I'll be there every step of the way Lucian, and together we will make Madara pay, with his life."

"Naurto I will agree, once Madara is killed, I intend to go back to Sand Village and fix the damage I caused to Garra. I also ask you to remove the seal I put on myself in place of Dakara." Lucian asked

"You removed that which I can not? As I told Dakara I can't remove a Jutsu that Saske placed on him as What he did Can't be removed, only by the caster, However if you can place it on yourself then you should be able to rework it so you can make yourself seen by those you want to and those you don't, or just place it on Madara before you kill him." Naruto said

"I like the first suggestion better." Lucian said, "I'll work on it and if nothing else I'll just ask someone to take the seal who don't know Raika." Lucian said

"Or that my friend, now are you ready?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Lucian said

Naruto walked over to Lucian and closed his eyes and felt with his mind the nerves in Lucian's eyes and focused on those. He stepped back

Lucian opened his eyes and saw he could see out of both his eyes again. "I thank you Naruto, I wish you could bring back… never mind"

"I know what you wanted to say, Lucian. And Trust me when I say I've read every single book and scroll in the world I can find and have tried many things, redirecting Ki, chi, jutsu's and I've failed, I'm sorry Lucian, I wish I could bring back Sakue and Gama to you, I truly wish I could, it's wrong they were taken from you."

"My heart died with them, Naruto, I can't even cry or feel emotion anymore, everything isn't the same without them." Lucian said

"I know, I've lost many loved ones, friends & family. Time Lucian, that's all I can say as advice to you, is that in time your heart will heal and emotion will come back to you, I hate saying it Lucian, maybe Sakue and Gama were meant to show you what it was like to love and show you how to care for someone, so that the person truly meant for you, when they come along you can share an ever lasting and undying love with, I hate saying that Lucian, I truly do, but maybe, just maybe that's why it happened this way." Naruto said.

Lucian sat down and closed his eyes, his fists turned white from tightening them

"Lucian, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry if I've hurt you." Naruto said

"You didn't I'm mad because, maybe in a funny, sick way it's true." Lucian said and got back up and looked at Naruto and said "Thank you, Naruto. I promise when this is over I'll live out my life till the day I die, naturally." And Lucian walked out and made his way into town

Naruto smiled, "You're welcome Lucian and good luck." Naruto thought to himself, "You owe me one Garra, next time you don't think through your actions through I might not be able to stop him." Naruto thought and went back inside and closed his eyes and calmed his mind

Lucian liked the idea of making him self not seen to whoever he didn't want to be seen by, so he thought I'll try out on Dakara. He followed Dakara around town; he felt the seal in his mind and worked on it. When he was ready he saw Dakara had got his bowl of ramen from the vender and sat down and was eating it. "I am a little hungry." Lucian said and walked over

Dakara looked to Aiko, and looked around hoping to spot Raika, as Naruto said she was in town today doing things.

Aiko saw Lucian walking over to them, "Uhm Dakara, Lucian is behind you." She said

Dakara looked around and saw no one, "Are you sure Aiko?" He said

Lucian walked in front of Dakara and grabbed the bowl and dumped it on Dakara's head.

Dakara and jumped up and shook his hair and wiped the ramen broth out of his hair and was mad, "Who DID THAT!" he yelled and everyone in the square looked at him

Aiko laughed and figured out what Lucian was doing. And laughed more

Lucian smiled and kicked Dakara in the knee and pulled his ear and worked on the seal and made him self-seen to Dakara.

Aiko was laughing as she saw Lucian do it.

Dakara was shocked, "Lucian where the hell did you come from?"

Lucian explained, "Sorry for the kick and hot bowl of ramen on your head, had to make sure it worked." Lucian found he was laughing, maybe Naruto was right maybe there was someone truly meant for him out there.

"I see some things never change you two." A soft female voice said from behind Lucian and Dakara.

Dakara froze up, "Raika? Is that really you?" He asked and got up.

"Been a long time, Raika." Lucian said and bowed his head

"Yes silly it's me, I don't have time to talk but if you're still in town Dakara, Lucian. Meet me at Naurto's mansion and we can catch up there."

"Raika, Dakara will be in town, Sadly I won't be, I have some things to take care of, I'll be back sometime to talk." Lucian got up in hopes of avoiding the question he knew she was going to ask.

"So if you are in town, where is Sakue and Gama then?" Raika asked

Dakara closed his eyes and looked at Lucian who had stopped cold in his tracks

"What did I say something wrong?"

Aiko closed her eyes

"Dakara please, explain to Raika, I can't. I'm sorry." Lucian disappeared while crying

"What happened?" Raika asked

Dakara sat Raika down and explained everything to her.

"Oh my god, when did this happen? Why did this happen?" Raika said

"Because Madara wanted Lucian to feel pain again and he got his wish, Lucian has never been the same since." Dakara said

Raika cried, "After everything he been through, he finally found her, only to have her taken, that is wrong, it's sick, if I could I'd kill Madara myself" Raika said

"Lucian wouldn't let you, He say's this is fight and his alone." Dakara said

"I feel bad for Lucian, he seems so lost, Like Now that Sakue and Gama are gone he has no path or road to walk on anymore, Grandmother says that Lucian stopped taking Missions after they died, I've heard Lucian is a great Ninja and have always wanted to get to know him, but he seems lost in a shell." Aiko said

Dakara was amazed at Aiko's remark, "You're more then right Aiko, Lucian is great Ninja and a great guy, Aiko you need to understand, he stayed away from you and mom because, he didn't know if your Sharingan would take over and you and him would fight each other, But he watched over you, dad & mom the entire time I was in a coma for 16 year's he protected my family in my place and to that I owe him my life, I'd rather have no one other then Garra, Mom, Naruto, Raika or Lucian at my back in a fight. But he is lost, and it seems time hasn't healed his heart."

"So Lucian has become as strong as you Dakara?" Raika asked

"Almost, he held his own in our last spar last week, very well we ended in a tie for the very first time. But If I used my Jutsu's and skill's fully then Lucian wouldn't hold his own. And he knows and has trained himself for years to become a strong fighter, where he is now I think he's a ninja wroth his salt and title of Shinobi." Dakara said proudly

Lucian walked out of the city and into the woods, once inside he sat down and calmed himself, "I can't let a question like that floor me next time." Lucian said and then thought of where could Madara be.

Elsewhere,

"Father, you called?" A dark voice said

"How many times have I said not to call me That, It's Lord Madara, I won't tell you again Mendeus" Madara said

"I'm sorry Lord Madara, you wished to see me?" Mendeus said

"Yes I have an order for you, I want you to find and kill someone named Dakara Uchiha, He's Saske Uchiha's son." Madara said

"Very well my lord I shall do so." Mendeus said

"Start your search in Naruto's city will find him there in a few days if he's not there already, kill him and report back to me as soon as it's done."

"Yes My lord" Mendeus said and was gone

"Weep Lucian, I've sent you're brother to kill your friend." Madara laughed, "I shall follow Mendeus to watch the fight." Madara disappeared

Lucian walked back into the city and saw Aiko, Raika & Dakara talking together and walking to Raika's house. "Hey guy's, I'm sorry to have left like that." Lucian said

"Lucian I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Raika said and hugged Lucian, "I'm so sorry for your loss." Raika said

Lucian smiled weakly, "Its ok, I'll see them again someday. If you don't mind May I walk with you." Lucian asked

"You can Lucian, you don't have to ask." Dakara said with a smile

Aiko walked over to Lucian and hugged him as well

Lucian smiled

Out side the city Madara appeared and saw Dakara walking with Lucian and two women, "So Lucian is here good as well, I was not expecting that. This will be fun."

Mendeus was walking up the road, "My lord?" he said

"Mendeus, the one next to the black robed man is your target, kill him and report back." Madara said and disappeared

"So that's Dakara." Mendeus said and pulled his kunai out and walked into the village. And headed towards Dakara

Lucian felt someone behind him, and looked and saw a man with a kunai heading towards them.

"Dakara Uchiha, your time is up, may this Kunai end you quickly." Mendeus said and threw one of his black kunais at Dakara's back.

Lucian pulled his katana out and deflected the blade in the blink of an eye, "Dakara you've been marked get Aiko and Raika out of here, I know who marked you, it's Madara." Lucian said

"Ok please be careful Lucian." Raika and Dakara said at the same time

Lucian took his robe off and flexed his muscles "I don't know who you are, but if you wish to fight Dakara, you'll have to go through me first." Lucian said

Madara appeared in between them, "My son's I'm glad you two have now met, Mendeus this is your brother, he's Dakara's bodyguard and your brother, he's betrayed me so kill him and then Dakara. Lucian I hope you can fight, as in your condition maybe you should be resting, resting in a coffin" Madara laughed and disappeared

"You're name is Mendeus? Don't listen to Madara's lies, if you truly are my brother, then stop fighting and help me end Madara's evil." Lucian said

Dakara stopped walking, "That man had black, crimson eyes, oh no." he ran back to Lucian

Lucian moved out of the way of Mendeus's attack and slashed his back with his katana.

Mendeus howled in pain and turned and rushed at Lucian and slashed Lucian's arm and sent a wave of electricity at Lucian

Lucian rolled out of the way and his sword blazed with black fire, Lucian slashed in an arc through the air and sent the fire from his blade at Mendeus.

Madara sat on the roof the building watching the fight, "So my son, you've finally moved past your fears and are using Sharingan, and like a pro I must say, even Itachi would have found you a challenge." Madara said

Mendeus dashed around the fire and grabbed Lucian's hair and placed the knife on his throat.

Lucian reached up and punched Mendeus off him and slashed the sword around and cut Mendeus's chest.

Mendeus let go of Lucian while holding his chest and pulled a throwing star from his robe and sent at Lucian.

Lucian got back up and didn't see the ninja star and it landed in his arm, Lucian yelled in pain.

Mendeus took this time to let his palm fill with lighting

Lucian pulled it out and looked over at Mendeus, Lucian remembered that move, Naruto used to use it on him. Lucian moved the fire from his body into his palms

Mendeus saw Lucian, readying an attack as well, He sent the lighting at Lucian

Lucian saw the lighting coming at him and moved the fire into it and with his foot kicked the Ninja star at Mendeus

Mendeus didn't see his ninja star coming back at him and it cut his face as it went by, Mendeus fall back on the ground, dropping his kunai.

Lucian jumped the space between him and Mendeus and grabbed Mendeus's shirt and dropped his sword and picked up the fallen kunai and aimed it at Mendeus. "I'm asking you to see the light Mendeus, Madara is using you."

"No, father isn't, you are the one lying, you've betrayed him. I won't betray him, so kill me as I won't join you."

"Fine Mendeus, you give me no choice." Lucian said and stabbed Mendeus in the chest with the kunai.

"Great job, Lucian, but if you want to still retain your power's you might want to take Mendeus's eyes so you can still retain your powers if you ever hope to fight me Lucian." Madara said and disappeared laughing

Lucian looked down, "I will kill you Madara, so fine, I'll do it, if it means I keep my powers, but to be sure I will as I don't trust you." Lucian said and cut Mendeus's eyes out.

Dakara ran into the square and saw Lucian taking the eyes, "Lucian stop, Madara's tricking you." He said

Lucian had already taken the eyes.

"Damn it!" Dakara said.

Lucian cried out and fell down and closed his eyes. "What's happening?"

Dakara explained. "So now you are like me. Madara tricked you, as Saske did to me."

Lucian punched the ground and it cracked, "Damn him, He made me kill my own brother." Lucian said

"Lucian don't blame yourself, look let's follow him and I'll help you kill him." Dakara said

"No I'll do it, you have a family Dakara, go be with them, this is my problem, my father, you fought your own father with no one by your side, I must do the same." Lucian said

Lucian got up and grabbed Mendeus's dead body and looked at Dakara, "I'm going to bury him with Sakue and Gama, it's the least I can do." Lucian said and was gone

Dakara walked back to Raika and Aiko and prayed for Lucian, "I wish you the best my friend. I pray you come out of this alive." He said

Lucian was back on the hill and next to Gama's grave he focused his chi and opened the ground jut enough to bury Mendeus in it and covered the ground back in it's place, he grabbed a stone and placed it at the head of the grave, it read "Mendeus Uchiha, A brother never known. I'm sorry we hadn't met sooner in life my brother." Lucian placed Mendeus's Kunai in the ground "I'll make Madara pay for tricking us. I swear it."

"Oh can you now, my son?" Madara said behind him with his sword in hand

Lucian smiled and pulled his blade out, "Yes I can and I will prove it Madara. I will kill you and I'll be the last thing you see as your life fades." Lucian said

Out side Garra's mansion Garra was sitting holding a book and reading, when his Sister Temari walked over. "Garra is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is all right Temari. I'm just worried about how everything will turn out."

Lucian and Madara's blades met and sent sparks around them, Lucian moved his blade fast with Sharingan

Madara moved his blade to block Lucian's blade, from slashing his face. "You've finally become someone wroth the time to kill, my son." Madara said

Lucian didn't say anything; he kept his mind on watching, Madara's blade and Madara himself. Lucian punched and sent his foot up for a kick

Madara blocked the punch, but didn't see the kick, and cried out, as the Lucian had kicked his ribs

Lucian's palm blazed and burned purest black

Madara saw this and went on the defense.

Lucian moved his blade around and slashed Madara's hands and sent his palm into Madara's chest and sent the fire from his palm onto Madara.

Madara screamed in pain

Garra was about to say something when, He heard a cry of pain coming from Lucian's old house, he and Temari ran to Lucian's house

Madara was mad now. His voice cold, "Stop Jutsu" Madara said

Lucian had seen this before, when Madara killed his mother. Lucian using Sharingan moved behind Madara and grabbed Madara's arms and pushed his knee into Madara's spine.

Madara stopped the jutsu and cried out. "So… my… son, you've learned… how to fight like a true ninja." Madara said

"Yes, and you won't be around to see much of anything Madara." Lucian said

Garra turned the corner and saw Madara and Lucian fighting to the death, He put his hand to stop Temari, "He must do this alone."

Madara got out of Lucian's hold and sent his foot up and into Lucian's face

Lucian shook the dizzy feeling away and blocked Madara's fist with his arm.

Madara and Lucian kept sending a kick or a punch only to have the other be waiting to block.

Lucian knew there was only one way to end this fight forever, and that was with a forbidden jutsu. The same one Madara used one his mother.

Madara sent his fist into Lucian's chest and sent him flying backwards

Lucian knew the words to say, he got up and looked at Madara, "Death, I beseech the, grant my fists the power to take life. Forbidden Jutsu, Killing Fists!" Lucian yelled and dashed fast with Sharingan and punched Madara through the chest.

Madara dropped to his knees and coughed blood, "So you do… have it, in you… to kill… your own father…I thank you for… keeping your… promise son…" Madara said and fell backwards onto the ground blood pouring from his chest onto the ground making a pool of blood around him

Lucian walked over to his and Madara's blades and picked them up. And walked past the graves and fell down

Garra and Temari ran up to Lucian.

Lucian smiled, "Mom I did it, Sakue, Gama, Mendeus, Madara's dead." Lucian said and passed out

4 week's later; Lucian woke up in Garra's room.

"Ah thank goodness, Lucian you're awake." Garra said

"Garra, I'm sorry I was mad at you, I intend to still be a ninja of this village, my home. Thank you for everything." Lucian said

"No thanks are needed my friend, you fulfilled your task, you're free to live your life as you see fit." Garra said

"Yes and I know what I'm going to do. Protect my home and the people here from people like Madara. Lucian said

"Well then, I here by make you Sennin Rank Lucian Uchiha, never give up on your training, your action's today has proven to me and the council you are truly worthy of this title and the missions that come with it. You are the same rank as Dakara now." Garra said and handed Lucian his headband, Garra had fixed it.

Lucian put it on again.

"I may be the same rank, but I'll never be as great as him, Garra, I can only do what's in my power to do. I just hope I will be remembered for doing that much, when the day comes and my life ends." Lucian said

Garra saw that Lucian's eyes were like Dakara's ten points of a star, like a star on top of a star. "Your sight is back?" Garra asked, he knew how he got the ten point's Madara must have done what Saske did to Dakara.

"Yes Naruto healed both my eyes, and I took Dakara's Seal that made it impossible for Raika to see him onto myself and I can make my self hidden from those I wish if I focus hard enough." Lucian said as he tied the ends of his headband into a tight knot

"Well I'm glad it's all over." Garra said

Lucian walked out and went to his house and took off his robe and shirt, "Time to rebuild this place and move on with my life, Sakue, Gama, Mom, Mendeus, I'll see you all someday I promise. So please wait for me." He said and went into the woods and grabbed a axe as he pasted the back of his house

A few month's later

Dakara and Aiko and Raika walked into the sand village and were greeted by Garra and Temari. They talked

Lucian walked from Garra's Mansion. Lucian was wearing the ninja robe of a Sennin and walked down the steps and smiled and jumped up and over the shop and landed in front of Dakara, "My friend, welcome home." Lucian said

Dakara took a step back, Surprised to see Lucian here. "What happened? And when did you become a Sennin"

Lucian explained everything, "So I've rebuilt my house and met Claire, we're getting married next month." Lucian said

Dakara smiled, "I'm glad it's over."

Raika smiled and hugged Dakara and "I'm sure Sakue would be happy Lucian, knowing you aren't sad and hurt anymore." She said

"I know you're right Raika, I'll see them again someday, but till that day comes I will live my life out to it's fullest."

Lucian waved bye and walked back to his home and closed the door, "Claire, I'm home."

Claire walked from the bedroom holding her stomach, "Lucian, I'm pregnant." She said in a voice that sounded like wind chimes

Lucian ran over to her and placed his hand on her belly, "Are you sure we're ready for this now? I don't want us to rush, Claire." Lucian said

"No we aren't, I think we are more then ready. If it is a boy we'll name him Mendeus, if it is a girl we'll name her Sakue." Claire said

Lucian was shocked at the last one; "You would want to name the baby if it is a girl after Sakue? Are you sure you want to do that?" Lucian asked

"Yes, from what Temari says, Sakue was a wonderful woman and a strong fighter, I think our baby girl would be the same." Claire said

Lucian looked into Claire's blue sea like eyes and kissed her

"So mighty Sennin, are you going to kiss me more passionately then that, or does this water Shinobi have to cool you off?" Claire said

Claire was 5'8 and had long ocean blue hair, her clan was a great clan of water ninja's some of them were feared for the their skills, Lucian had met her in a mission, when Garra sent him and Temari out to water village, Lucian saw Claire and fell in love with her and was shocked to find she had fallen in love with him as well.

Lucian moved her into the bedroom, "You asked for it, my love." Lucian said.

Outside the sun was setting in the sky, and the winds blew like they always did in Sunagakure, as they were known for the winds here and the onyx sands. The sun finally set and the sky dimmed slowly as it became night. Everyone in Sunagakure was home and safe, Garra read a book in his mansion, Dakara, Raika and Aiko had built a house in the village and they were eating dinner and laughing, Temari and Shikamaru were hugging each other and kissing.

The nightmare had ended, Madara Uchiha, father of Lucian Uchiha was dead, and for now Lucian could live in peace for a while but someday a new nightmare would start and would haunt him… The end… for now

I hope you enjoyed the End of this story. I may someday cont this story when I read Naruto and watch it so I can better understand the flow, and I might redo these stories to make it even better. But till then, enjoy.

Special Shout to Chi, Hells Coo, Xanxus, POOHEAD169, and many other's here on team four star for letting me post my story.

Chi: thank's for the advice. And letting me use your OC in my story.

Hells Coo: For reading my work

POOHEAD169: for being yourself ;)

LordXanxus: For not banning my story

The rest of my buddy's here, Enjoy the end of my oc and for talking to me till 4am about nothing really then just to talk ;)

Signed Lucian Uchiha, The Shadow Sword Dancer

A note, Next OC I intend to write, is My DBZ OC & My PKMN OC, So look for it, as writing has began for it today 2/21/2010 at 3:00 Pm Eastern Time (USA)


End file.
